What's The New Girl's Name?
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: Ending :(! Lily used to be fat, clumsy, and shy, Now she's just . . . well, not fat. James notices her. To top everything thats happening she just found out she's a- READ! HAHA! LJ ALL THE WAY!
1. The New Lily

A/N: I hope you peoples like my story. It just came out of the blue to right this story. I do plan to finish it though because I like the plot so far. PLEASE R/R AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! Your opinions mean a lot to me! I want this to be a long story, so go easy on me! Their thoughts are in [k?]  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except maybe a few things there and there.  
  
Who's That New Girl?  
  
Chapter 1: The new Lily  
  
Lily sweated like bullets shooting out of a gun.  
  
She had been running for at least two hours now around her block.  
  
Why you ask?  
  
Because she didn't want to be called, "Elephant Lily," or, "Clumsy wusmy Liliums." She always chooses to ignore these comments and not to reply but inside they really did hurt. She would cry herself to sleep, none of the girls in her dormitory cared, they just laughed at her; making her cry harder.  
  
Truth be told, she had always been fat, clumsy, and shy.  
  
But not now; well not fat.  
  
It was the summer after her sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yep, that's right. She was a witch and a good one at that. This year was going to be her final year there. One single tear fell down her sweaty, dirty face, but she wiped it off angry with herself. Despite the fact that nobody liked her, she was still going to miss the place. Professor Flitwick was always nice to her, maybe because she was the best student in his class but Professor Dumbledore had always had a liking towards her for some reason or the other. Hagrid was also nice in a funny way, he always invited her for tea. Lily was always second in every class minus Charms. James Potter was the top of almost every class.  
  
Sighing, she turned the corner and saw her very very light, green mansion come into her view. Her parents were rich because her dad was the manager of an important business and her mom was the boss of all the beauty shops in London. James was the main reason why she was doing all of this. Trying to lose weight. The boy with chocolate, brown eyes that always shone with mischief hidden behind round, golden frame glasses. He had black, messy hair that looked like it was never brush but that's what made it look cute. He never made fun of her but never defended her. He was known for all the pranks he pulled, mostly on Serveous Snape. Him and his partners in crime where known as the Mauraders- the most popular people known at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and much to Lily's dislike, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Lily never did like Peter or rather Pettigrew. She could never explain why, but every time she was near him she got shivers of fear down her spine. And the incident that happened in Diviation. She didn't even want to think about that!  
  
She almost reached her house, so close, when BANG! She tripped, again! She got back up and walked the rest of the way towards her house.  
  
Lily opened the back door and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water on her way.  
  
" LILY!"  
  
That would be her mother, Lisa Evans, yelling for her from the living room.  
  
"You have an owl!"  
  
That was weird. She never got any owls, except from Hogwart's giving her list for the year; which she already received in mid- summer. Lily took a swag of water spilling some on accident and put the bottle on the counter. She ran in the living room, but not without tripping on the way, to see her mother standing on a chair pointing at the owl that was now standing on the lamp post with it's chest puffing out looking very proud of getting the letter there. It was a school owl. [I wonder what it wants?] After six years of having a witch in the Evans family, her mother was still a little cautious about these magic things. Her dad, Charles Evans, absolutely loved the things wizards and witches do and always asked her questions at dinner in the dining room.  
  
Lily rushed over to the owl and gave him an owl treat that was in a bowl by the lamp and patted it on the head. "Shoo!" Lily said patting it's back. It didn't even move but stared blankly at her waiting for something. She shrugged. Lily also had an owl named Wiggardium, named after her favorite and first charm she learned in her first year at Hogwarts. It was a medium size owl and was brown with white spots on its chest that always had a look that was hard to explain. (AN: Think of Percy.)  
  
She took the package that was light and the letter and ran in her room upstairs (tripping on a few steps on the way.) She ripped the envelope open but making sure the letter itself didn't get ripped on the way. She scanned the first line and screamed as loud as she could, " MOM, DAD!!! COME HERE!" It was more like a command. Lily heard shuffling and footsteps making there way towards her room.  
  
The door banged open and in came her two loving parents that always spoiled her. "Where's the fire?" Charles panted.  
  
"MOMMY, DADDY I'M HEAD GIRL!" She was practically jumping on her bed. She fell off but jumped right back on, throwing the letter at them only making it half way but she didn't care. She looked at the package that was lying innocently on the middle of her bed. Lily opened that and gasped. There shining was a badge with the words Head Girl written across. She pinched herself, making sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. Lily started crying. This was the reason why she always studied, this was what she wanted really bad (Not as much as James though). Her mother picked up the letter while her dad went to comfort her. Lisa read the letter out loud.  
  
1 HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIRDADRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected Head Girl for your outstanding grades, wonderful performance, and being nice to others and helping them in need. Sorry we had to wait till last minute to inform you the news but we had some problems.  
  
We await your owl before tomorrow. The owl we have used is the fastest owl we have . Please, accept this job and take it seriously. Your first meeting will be with the Head Boy, James Potter, on September 23 to plan the events for the upcoming year in Professor Dumbledore's office located behind the gargoyle on the third floor corridor. The password is sour lemon heads. I am sure Mr. Potter would escort you to his office.  
  
Your badge is in the package given to you.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Deputy e Headmistress  
  
Lily stopped crying at the mention of James name and turned red. She didn't read that, all she read was when it said she was the Head Girl. She was glad her parents couldn't see her, do to the fact that her head was buried in her father's chest.  
  
"What's all the racket?"  
  
Lily turned around to see her sister, Petunia Evans, standing in the doorway looking confused. Lily jumped up and ran towards her sister and hugged her.  
  
" Oh Petty! I've been made Head Girl!" Lily squealed.  
  
Petunia hugged her sister back. They both looked like five olds who just saw Santa Clause. If anyone was Lily's friend her sister was her best. They were like two peas in a pot.  
  
" Oh Lils! That's great! Congratulations!" Petunia said with as much enthusiasm as Lily had. Petunia was 20 and was staying with her family for a week before she moved in with her husband, Vernon Dursley. Today was Petunia's last day. Lily went to their wedding; which was a week and a half ago. It had took a while to get all of Petunia's stuff out of their mansion to the two-story house on 4 Privet Drive but they somehow managed it. Petunia had blonde, wavy hair that was cut a little underneath her ear and had watery blue eyes. She looked like a giraffe to most people but Petunia was Lily's idol.  
  
" Well Lily," her mother started. "This calls for a makeover and new robes!"  
  
Lily turned to her mother and grinned from ear to ear. This truly had been her best day in her seventeen-year old life. She was not fat anymore, she had a loving family who cared for her a lot, she was Head Girl with THE James Potter, and she was going to get a makeover with new robes!  
  
She quickly made a reply saying she would gladly accept the responsibilities of being the Head Girl and ran back down the stairs and tied it to the owl's leg that was waiting impatiently. Lily watched it fly out the opened window, smiling.  
  
Then she realized, she didn't trip once down the stairs.  
  
She was going to show Hogwarts what Lily Evans was really made of!  
  
***  
  
Lily looked up at the sign, "Hair o' Trim," Then looked back at her mother. Her eyes were as big as saucer pans. Lily shook her head and tried to make a go for it but her mother grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Lily you have to get rid of some of that thick, long tangled hair! Now, come one!"  
  
Her mom dragged Lily in the store. A bell from the back of the door ringed. A woman around 40 came out in bright yellow capries (making Lily cover her eyes), a purple tube top, tons of blue eye shadow, hot pink blush, and bright, sparkling red lip-stick. She had black curly hair and yellow high heels on too.  
  
" Now, what can I do for you ladies? My name is Chrissy Madison and I will do your hair today." Chrissy said in a false, high voice.  
  
"Um," Lisa said nervously. She didn't really want her to do her daughter's hair. Oh well. Better than none! Lisa walked over towards her and whispered something in Chrissy's ear. All Lily heard was, "needs makeup," and , "not to much." Or that's what it sounded like.  
  
The lady then smiled, an evil looking smile, at Lily, and took her wrist and before Lily knew what was happening one hour had passed by. First, washing her hair. Then, she was thrown in a chair that made Lily swing in circles before it was stopped by Chrissy and Chrissy started away with her hair. She was facing away from the mirror and couldn't see a thing happening. After a painful 5 long minutes, she had her eyebrows, which used to be bushy, waxed. Last, she had some make up on.  
  
Chrissy then turned her around in the chair. Lily almost fell off the chair at what she saw. She looked both ways just to make sure it was her. Yes, it was. Lily hadn't looked herself in the mirror since the beginning of the summer break. She still had her big, sparkling eyes that Lily loved so much, but now they had eye- liner and mascara on with light green, gel eye shadow making her eyes stand out more. She had light pink blush on, with some red lipstick on and lip- gloss on top of that making her lips shine. Her hair was another thing. It was cut a little below her neck and had some layers; not a lot though. She also had some bangs; which made her look all the better. Her hair was not curly anymore, it had been straighten!  
  
She turned to the lady and said breathlessly, " Thank you!"  
  
" Now all we need is some new robes!" Her mother then grabbed Lily's hand for the second time that day and rushed out of the store but not forgetting to buy a lot of the makeup she used on Lily and to pay and thank Chrissy, the miracle worker. The mystery to Lily was why did the lady look bad herself? She may never know.  
  
***  
  
Lily was now in Madame Malkins's Robes For All Occasions. She was so tickled! She had gotten quiet a few stares from the male population and that was a first for her! She had to go alone considering the fact that her mother was not a witch herself and her mom gave her a good load of money.  
  
"Hogwart's dear? Did you grow out of your other robes?" Madame Malkin asked kindly. She was a squat witch dressed in navy robes and a hat and always seemed to be smiling. When Lily turned to look at her Madame Malkin had to do a double take. She put her hand over her mouth and said with much surprise, "Lily, dear, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, um, can I have eight robes that would, um, flatter my figure, please?" Lily asked shyly.  
  
"Why, yes, my dear! Why don't you go in the back of the shop and I'll be back in a few minutes! My, you look so gorgeous! You are going to have quiet a fan club once you get back at Hogwarts!" Lily blushed at the complement and mumbled a, " Thank you!" She handed Madame Malkin the money for the robes before rushing to the back of the shop, tripping on her new pants her mom bought her. She was wearing bell buttons and a green tank top that showed a little belly. She wanted everyone to know that she was not fat anymore even if they didn't even know her before.  
  
She stepped on the stool waiting patiently. She started looking at all the dress robes and made the decision that she wanted to buy one. As she turned around to tell Madame Malkin, she ended up bumping into someone falling right on top of them. Surprise by this she closed her eyes putting her hands on either side of the person. She slowly opened her eyes to be staring in a pair of brown eyes that belonged to her all time crush.  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
They both starred into each other's eyes for what seemed to Lily, a hour, but in present time, it was only five seconds. Lily jumped up like he was on fire and quickly brushed herself off blushing. James was still lying there stunned until he realized he looked like a retard there with his eyes wide opened and his mouth shaped as an 'O'. He too stood up and mimicked what Lily did.  
  
" I- I'm s-sorry. I just t-turned a- around and boom, it h- happened!" Was THE James Potter stuttering at HER, Lily Evans and BLUSHING. Despite the situation and her reputation at Hogwarts this was too much for her. She busted out laughing.  
  
James looked at her in disbelieve. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
Neither of them realized that they were being measured at the time.  
  
" It's just that you, James Potter, seeker on the Gryffindor house team, prankster of all pranksters with your crones are stuttering at ME!" Lily said, her mouth twitching again.  
  
" You know me? You go to Hogwarts? What house are you in?" He asked excitedly.  
  
" Gryffindor!" Lily said in a sing- song voice.  
  
" What year are you in?"  
  
"S-," " Here you go darling!" Madame Malkin cut in winking at her, handing her a bunch of bags filled with robes, then pushing her near the door.  
  
" WAIT!" She heard James yell, " What's your name?"  
  
Lily turned around, opening her mouth about to answer, when all of a sudden the door opened and tons of people rushed in making Lily being cramped in the center of them and pushed out the door.  
  
The rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily was skipping with a smile on her face. And later, when she got home, she opened her bag of robes to discover she had a green dress robe with diamonds around the neck that was shaped as a 'V', on the bottom of the robes, around the waist and on the cuffs of the sleeves. On top of them was a note that said, "It's on me."  
  
***  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? PLASE R/R AND NO FLAMES!!! Like I said, your opinion means the world to me and finishing this story. It took me a while to get it long and good so please R/R!! Oh yeah, Petunia seems nice right now, but that will change latter!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Chrissy Madison, her store (I don't think that's a name of a beauty salon), and anything else that doesn't belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! 


	2. Back To Hogwarts

A/N: Hi peoples! Thankz for the reviews! PLEASE R/R AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! Anyways, I hope you like it! I forgot something: I FORGOT TO MAKE PETUNIA'S LAST NAME DURSELY.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, unfortunately. Well, maybe a few things but I haven't figured them out yet.  
  
Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts  
  
A cream boot with a gold chain around it stepped out of the white limousine, then another. Lily Evans, wearing a cream skirt that was a little above her knees and had a gold chain around her, now, slim waist, a cream sweater, and a red shirt that matched her hair that was down and lipstick perfect came in the flesh. She had some creamy looking eye shadow that sparkled with her eyes that were green.  
  
They were parked at Kings Cross Station and the new and improved Lily Evans was going to Hogwarts. She walked over to the black post and waited for her mother and father to step out and for Antonio, butler and driver, to get her luggage. Petunia moved yesterday in with Vernon Dursley so she is now Petunia Dursley. Lily cried her good-byes yesterday right before Petunia left and Lily was already missing her dearly.  
  
When Charles and Lisa Evans came out of the limousine, they ran over towards their youngest daughter and embraced her. The strong sent of perfume and cologne mixed together made Lily start having a coughing fit over the farewells being sent towards her.  
  
" Look at our girl! She's all grown up to become a young lady! Oh, we love you so much!" Her mother started pinching her cheeks. Lily looked both ways around her to make sure no one was watching. It was rather embarrassing. "Now Lily, you make sure that when you get there you send us an owl, now!" Her mother was pointing an accusing finger at Lily which made it all the worst.  
  
"Yes, mother!" Lily mumbled turning red at all the attention being given towards her. She kissed both of them on the cheek and walked towards Antonio who was picking at his nails.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
He looked up and rather quickly straighten up and said, "Yes, Miss Evans?"  
  
" I need to have my trunk to go to Hogwarts," Antonio was the only one not part of her family that knew she was a witch. He was there when she got the letter. Of course, none of her cousins and aunts knew, because she had none. Both of her parents were the only child, making her family seem really small. Her grandparents died when she was little so Lily never met them.  
  
" Oh yes, I'll take them for you!" Antonio exclaimed making a grab for her trunks that were lying beside him already on a trolley.  
  
" It's ok, Antonio, I have it! Good-bye," Lily cut in between his hand and the trunk and begin pushing it.  
  
"I love you!" She called out to her parents that were both in tears before she walked over towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She turned around and waved towards her mom and dad and Antonio, made sure no muggles were looking and shoved her trolley in there with her trailing behind it.  
  
A scarlet steam engine with the sign Hogwarts Express written over it was waiting for the students going to Hogwarts to abroad. Platform nine and three quarters. Lily had to smile as see watched children from all ages bade their parents and love ones good- bye. Lily was glad she had a family who cared for. Just as she was thinking this, it happened.  
  
BANG!  
  
Her trolley went flying somewhere, making someone startled catch it. The person who did pushed it back to her. She forgot she was standing right in the way were the barrier was! And for the second time she found herself staring into James Potter's eyes. This time with him on top of her with her hands on his shoulders.  
  
" I'm sorry, James! I forgot I was standing in the way! Um, could you please get off me?" Lily squeaked. He was crushing her. He unwilling stood up and offered a hand which Lily took blushing but when she stood up, he still didn't let go.  
  
" You know?" he started. "We never finished our conversation. You remind of someone, but you can't be her," Then he moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered, "She's fat!"  
  
Lily felt like crying then and there, but held back the tears. He just kept going on, not even noticing her eyes start to become watery.  
  
" Of course I don't have a problem with it. I mean, look at Peter Pettigrew for crying out loud! He's my friend and I don't care how he looks, he's nice. Lily seems nice but I never did talk to her. So, enough about her. What year are you in?"  
  
" Seventh." Lily choked. She was looking down, so he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to come.  
  
" Oh neat. As you know, I'm in seventh year too! I'm Head Boy!" He said puffing out his chest proudly.  
  
Lily had to giggle. He looked so cute!  
  
James looked behind her; Lily noticed with joy, that he still didn't let go of her hand.  
  
" Sirius! Remus! Peter! I want you to meet someone! Over here." James called out. Lily was so embarrassed, she looked like an apple. [Why oh why me?] She asked herself.  
  
She turned around ever so slowly and saw three boys coming towards them.  
  
One who was throwing dungbombs at a second year on his way over towards Lily and James had a grin that would make anyone near him run away in fright or have all the girls swooning over him. His name: Sirius Black. Code name: Padfoot. Description: black hair tied up in a ponytail and dark, brown eyes. Job: making chaos around Hogwarts meaning he was anything but his name.  
  
One shook his head at Sirius but was still laughing at the same time making his bangs go over his eyes. He pushed them back making it stick out. His name: Remus Lupin. Code name: Moony. Description: dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Job: making sure they don't kill someone and being a werewolf. Yes, Lily knew he was a werewolf because she never had anything better to do other that homework and got suspicious when he went out every month.  
  
One of them was hiding behind Remus but not going a good job at it. He was short for his age and really chubby. His name: Peter Pettigrew. Code name: Wormtail. Description: blonde, curly hair and watery, beaded eyes. Job: tagging along with James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
Lily was starting to sweat again. This was too much for her in one day, meeting all four Marauders.  
  
" Hello!" They said in unison once they were up to Lily and James.  
  
" And who is this beautiful lady?" Sirius said in a butler manor, extending his arm which Lily took gracefully giggling. Her knees were about to give up from being nervous.  
  
"Well, I'm--" Her voice was interrupted by the train whistling for them to get on the train.  
  
" Let's go!" James yelled over all the noise.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned; from that day on Lily swore that they could read each other's mind.  
  
James let go of Lily's hand that he was still holding and swung it over his shoulder while Sirius did the same. They then each picked up one of her legs while their other hand was handling their trolleys. Remus was left carrying his and Lily's trolley and Peter whimpering behind them. Lily was left praying no one was looking in front of her due to the fact that she was wearing a skirt.  
  
" Please, put me down!" Lily cried desperately trying to get out of their clutches. Either they had something in their ears or they ignored this comment because they carried her over towards the one of the back compartments, set her down gently, and hauled their trunks up with them. Remus came in shortly after with an almost crying Peter.  
  
They all settled down with Lily between James and Sirius and on the other side Peter and Remus were sitting down. The train lurched as they set their journey on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
" Your light!" Sirius said making Lily blush to the roots of her hair.  
  
" So," Remus spoke up, "What's your name? I don't think we've seen you around Hogwarts before, are you in Gryffindor?"  
  
" Yes," James said before Lily had a chance to answer. The other three Marauders turned and stared at James astounded. James blushed ruby, but then he turned back again like nothing happened.  
  
" What? Didn't I tell you? I can predict what she's going to say." James said in a misty whisper making them all laugh.  
  
" For real, Prongs. How did you know?" Peter squeaked. (A/N: I have to have him somewhere.)  
  
"Well," he started, " We bumped into each other at Madame Malkin's, well literally. She just said she was a seventh year but the only girls in there are Veronica, Katie, Tina, and Trisha . . . oh yeah, and--"  
  
" Lily Evans!" They all turned around to see none other than Trisha Cornflower pointing a finger at Lily. Behind Trisha was her crew.  
  
Trisha was currently James' girlfriend. She had a perfect smile and figure, blonde wavy, long hair, and blue eyes. Behind her was Tina Hopkins who had brown hair and eyes, and was kind of chubby. Katie Harvey had black hair and dark eyes that were creepy, and a bony figure. Veronica Saunders was Trisha's best friend. She had bright, blue eyes and strawberry, blonde hair, and a body any girl would die for. Except Lily because, she had a better figure now.  
  
Everyone in that room had to do a double take. They looked at Lily wide eyed and mouth hanging open.  
  
" W- what?" James gasped.  
  
" Well, well, well," Trisha said walking towards Lily. " What have we here? Miss Elephant trying to be popular, trying to get MY Jamsie Poo to like you, huh? Well, it's not going to work!" She then grabbed her hair, lifting her out of the seat. Tears started rolling down her face making her mascara smudge. Trisha then dragged her to the door and pushed her on the ground outside the compartment door. Lily looked in the compartment, at James. Their eyes locked. It was if everything was blocked out, he still looked stunned. She heard Trisha say something but wasn't sure what it was. Then Trisha slammed the door in her face making a new batch of tears come. Lily stood up and ran to the nearest compartment that ended up being emptied, fortunately.  
  
Lily sat down trembling, then burst into more tears.  
  
The only time any one came in it was a plump witch carrying the food cart. Lily shook her head 'no' when asked if she wanted anything. Other than that, the rest of the train trip for Lily was terrible. No one came to help her. Lily didn't care, she was used to this but deep down she knew she needed a friend. To tell secrets, their crushes, have makeovers', slumber parties, and to go studying in the library for tests.  
  
*** Back in the compartment with the Marauders and Trisha with co. after Lily left***  
  
" Yuck!" Trisha said wiping her hands on the back of the seat. " Stupid girl, trying to fit in." She snorted at the idea.  
  
Trisha turned around to see the Marauders staring at her venomously.  
  
" What? She deserved it!"  
  
Remus stood up angrily. " What has she ever done to you?" He bellowed. " You- you- BEEP!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Remus. He never ever cursed, even when Sirius poured ice, cold water on him to wake him up one morning.  
  
Sirius stood up next to Remus and patted him on the back. "I knew you had it somewhere in you! And as for you, Trisha, get out now, before I turn your hair gray and make you have wrinkles!"  
  
Trisha turned to James with a pouting look. " James! You're not going to let them get away with this are you?" James snapped out of his trance and looked up at her with a disgusted look.  
  
" Get- out- now! We are through!"  
  
" Fine! You don't know what you missed out on!" With that she stormed out of the door with her head held high. She tuned around and looked at her friends, "Well, aren't you coming?"  
  
They all nodded and quickly followed her out.  
  
" I don't know how she got in Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed once they were gone. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
" Would any of you dears like some sweets?" That would be the plump witch that now was left with barely any food once she opened her mouth because of the Marauders.  
  
***  
  
" We will be arriving Hogwarts in ten minutes!" The intercom announced somewhere above Lily. She got up and made a move for her trunk but noticed, with horror, that she left it in James' compartment.  
  
[Don't forget to breath Lily. You can do this, you're just doing to go in there and grab your trunk and head right back out.] And that was just what she did but she had a, erm, problem.  
  
Lily put a shaking hand on the doorknob and swung the door open. What she saw made her close the door again. They were currently changing. She waited a minute or two and tried again. All was good so far. She ran over towards her trunk, almost tripped, grabbed it and was so close to the door, but no. James just had to step in front of her.  
  
" Look, Lily, we' re sorry about what happened earlier." James said, he did look like he was sorry.  
  
" It's ok, I'm used to it." Lily pushed her way past James and walked out of the compartment leaving James staring wordlessly at her back.  
  
Lily ran back in her compartment and changed into her robes, pinned her Head Girl badge on proudly, and redid her makeup.  
  
Little did she know that this would be one heck of a year.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING! Poor Lily, still getting picked on. :( Well, PLEASE R/R IT MEANS A LOT! Oh! Does anyone know when the 5th book will come out?  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Trisha (YUCK!), Tina, Katie, and Veronica. Oh yeah, Antonio too. And the plot, but everything else belongs to JK Rowling. 


	3. The Meetings

A/N: Wow! This is the most reviews I ever got for a story! KEPP IT UP! PLEASE R/R AND NO FLAMES! Please help me reach my goal of at least 100. Lol, I just came back from Georgia and I seen snow for the first time! YEAH! Ok, I might just put up two chapters at a time; maybe I'll get more reviews that way. Hmm. Oh I want to say thanks to Stikky n Teethflower: I don't know if I can wait that long! ::ripping hair out:: I came up with a really good and interesting plot for this story!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. :(  
  
Chapter three: The Meetings  
  
Everything went pretty smoothly when Lily got off of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Except for the fact that when she stepped out every boy turned their head and if they had a girlfriend, she slapped them upside the head, shooting draggers at Lily. Or when Professor Dumbledore announced the Head Girl and Boy with a tinkle in his eye, everyone gasped when Lily stood up. Other than being kicked out of her dorm by Trisha and sleeping on the couch everything was dandy.  
  
Today was the third day at Hogwarts and every seventh year had piles of homework thus today was the day: her meeting with James Potter in Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
They just started school, and they already had tons of homework from every class. Lily wished she never picked Divination.  
  
Lily threw her book, A Mind of the Future, across the room, startling quiet a few people.  
  
Lily blushed and mumbled an apology and stumbled her way towards the book and picked it up.  
  
She sighed in frustration, she couldn't get him out of her mind! James Potter seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Lily looked at for watch telling her, 'Time to go,' she sighed again and made a head towards the portrait hole, but not before running into someone, it was none other than James. [This seems to be happening a lot.] She thought.  
  
" Hi Lily!" He said cheerfully, "Do you want me to escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office m' lady?" He extended his arm, Lily hesitated before she made up her mind and put both of her arms wrapped around his. She started blushing as the headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"This feels nice!" Was it Lily or did James just say something? She ignored that and kept walking by James.  
  
They walked down the many staircases that Hogwarts filled and were finally on the third floor. Neither of them said anything until James broke the awkward silence with an outburst.  
  
" Lily, earlier, when we were about to get on the train, I said some really mean things about you. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk."  
  
" It's ok," Lily said. " You didn't know it was me. And James?" James turned to her, "You not a jerk, your just. . .you."  
  
Lily let go of his arm and started walking fast towards the gargoyle that was crouched down with a sword in its hand.  
  
James blinked and ran next to her. Before he got a chance to open his mouth Lily spoke up, " Sour lemon heads."  
  
[What?] James thought. [Was she talking to m- oh! The gargoyle!]  
  
The gargoyle stepped aside making an entrance to a spiral staircase that led to a huge, oak door. Lily started walking up the stairs with James trailing along her again. He looked like some dog having a walk with its master.  
  
Lily was about to knock, when they heard a voice from inside, "But she must know Minerva! It's time we tell her before it's too late. This is a serious matter we are dealing with and if she doesn't know then she could get in danger!"  
  
What was Professor Dumbledore on about?  
  
Lily and James quietly put their ears on the door to listen better, meaning that they were really, really close. They didn't notice.  
  
They heard someone sigh which they assumed to be Minerva McGonagall, their Transfiguration Professor.  
  
" Whatever you say Albus, I trust you."  
  
Lily, having good ears, heard a chair move and silent footsteps moving towards the door. This time it was Lily's time to grab James' hand.  
  
Lily ran a couple of steps down, dragging James, and whispered, " Just play along!"  
  
Just as McGonagall opened the door Lily started acting like she was running up the steps. James soon caught on and started panting as they stopped in front of Professor McGonagall.  
  
" What are you two doing here?" Minerva asked sternly.  
  
"Head- Boy- and- Girl- meeting Professor!" Lily pretended like she was gasping for air and held on to the wall for support. James had to take all his strength to keep a strait face.  
  
"Well! W-" "Let them in Minerva!" Dumbledore cut in chuckling and his eyes twinkled when he looked down at their hands, which somehow, never lost contact. Lily followed Albus' eyes and quickly let go of James' hand. James was disappointed in this but didn't show it.  
  
" Well! You kids behave yourselves, especially you Miss. Evans." With that she strolled out of the room leaving Lily to ponder this. She never got in trouble, what has the Professor been drinking?  
  
" Come! Have a seat!" Dumbledore waved his wand and an extra chair appeared. Lily sat in the seat McGonagall had been sitting before, still pondering Minerva's words.  
  
" Miss. Evans?" Lily snapped out of her trance and looked up at Dumbledore. " Would you care to join us?"  
  
Lily blushed and squeaked," I'm sorry Professor!"  
  
" One should never be sorry for pondering, I have been doing it a lot myself lately." Dumbledore looked out the window then back at them.  
  
Lily nodded, feeling embarrassed.  
  
" Now! For the real reason you two are here! You two must up with something the seventh years will do at the end of the year, be creative, now! I will expect an answer by the latest of next week! Good day!"  
  
James and Lily took that as their cue and got up.  
  
Just as they were almost to the door, Dumbledore spoke up, "And Miss. Evans! Remember, thinking is a very powerful thing." He turned around in his chair and stared outside the window again. Lily and James looked at each other, shrugged, and walked out.  
  
They were silent until they reached the Fat Lady. They said the password (sphinx's riddle.) When they reached the staircases that separated the boys and girl's dorm they stood there and starred at the ground, well Lily was while James was starring at her.  
  
" Do you want to, you know, have some kind of study session and after that we can discuss what the seventh years are going to do at the end of the year, tomorrow? Like in the library after lunch. I mean, if you want to." James said in a hurry.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled at James, "That would be great!"  
  
James smiled back at Lily. They stood there for a while just smiling at each other.  
  
" Well James, I better get to bed. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"You can always go to my bed."  
  
" What did you say?" She said sharply.  
  
" I didn't say anything! Honest! I only asked if you wanted to study with me!"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
James nodded, making his hair go wild.  
  
" Ok then, goodnight!"  
  
" Goodnight to you too!"  
  
Lily started to go up the stairs. Half way there, she stopped and turned around.  
  
Good. Now, she can go to her new bed without James knowing.  
  
Lily walked back down the stairs and over to the corner of the common room. She whispered, "Accio bed things of Lily Evans," and saw her pajamas, bed cover, and pillow come flying towards her. Lily made a grab for them, but being Lily, she ended up tangled in them on the floor. [Oh well, no one will see me, good thing I'm behind a couch in the corner. Like always, in the corner. I think I'm starting to hear things, maybe it was just Sirius playing a prank, yeah that's it!] With that thought in her head, she fell asleep in her robes.  
  
***  
  
" I'm glad you came Lily! At first I thought you wouldn't."  
  
Lily slammed her books on the table James was sitting at, making Madame Prince shoot a warning look at Lily  
  
" Me too!" Lily then fell down thinking she would land in her chair but ended up on the floor. "Owwwww!"  
  
" Lily!" James exclaimed jumping out of his chair getting another glare from Madame Prince.  
  
" Are you alright?" James said concerned, helping Lily get up.  
  
" Yeah, just my butt is hurting, I'll be alright." Lily sat down making sure she landed in her chair while James sat in the chair he jumped out of.  
  
" So, we can start on Transfiguration homework." James started.  
  
" Ok, I might as well get the hardest done first."  
  
So the worked and worked and worked. James first started transfiguring Lily into a butterfly and back. They were to make humans into some sort of animal that would only last one hour if you didn't reverse the spell back. Lily tried on James but only got a half ape. It was quiet a funny sight to see James with an ape bottom. When he tried to talk it came out, " Oh, who, who, who." This made Lily crack up. She tried to change him back but it came out as a dolphin's head. Lily started to freak out because he was starting to choke from lack of water and ended up making him a baboon. In the end, Lily got it right and Madame Prince was on the verge of kicking them out due to their laughter.  
  
After that, they got though all their other lessons without any problems.  
  
" Ok, lets decide what seventh years should do. How about a dance! No, to simple. Um, how about some field trip! No supervision and it can be to learn about muggles! But the question is were?" James said excitedly.  
  
Both were thinking over their thoughts for a while until Lily came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
" How about we go to the States! The Florida Keys, since it's going to be at the end of the school year! Make it better! We'll go to theme parks too!"  
  
Both Lily and James agreed on this and went to tell Dumbledore. As they were on the third floor corridor by the gargoyle Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked up towards them.  
  
" Hey Prongs!" Sirius said with a huge smile. Giving James a wink he asked, " What are you doing with Lily? Is there anything you aren't telling me?"  
  
James shot Sirius a warning look and said, "We decided what the seventh years are doing at the end of the year, and I'm not telling you now!" James stuck his tongue out at Sirius and said the password to the gargoyle and marched up the stairs. Lily had no choice but to follow him leaving Sirius wondering what the heck that was all about. Shaking his head, he threw a dungbomb at a near by kid wondering why he wonders too much and how come James will never learn how to be mature.  
  
***  
  
" Professor, we made our decision! We want to go to the Florida Keys and some of the parks that are there! No supervision either, it can be around two or three months!" Lily said happily. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about this.  
  
Lily started hearing echoing around the walls that kept getting louder and louder. Lily started to scream and Dumbledore stood up so fast that he knocked down poor Fawks', his phoenix, post making the bird fly up and onto Albus' desk.  
  
" It's happened," Professor Dumbledore muttered.  
  
He ran over to Lily who was on the ground now, closing her ears, and body twitching. Her screaming subdued and tears were rolling down her cheeks out of her closed, bright green eyes. James was to shock to do anything but stare. Lily slowly got up and put a shaky hand on the back of the chair.  
  
" James," Dumbledore said calmly but sternly at the same time, " Go back to the Common Room now, tell no one of this."  
  
"B--"  
  
Dumbledore shot him a look, which said, 'NOW!' It was creepy looking  
  
James shutted up and walked out of the circular room casting a look at Lily before shutting the door.  
  
" Miss. Evans, please have a seat, you'll need it." Lily obeyed.  
  
" Now, this is hard but there's no since to beat around the bush." Albus tried to joke but Lily didn't do nothing but look at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
" Miss. Evans, you're a. . . ."  
  
What Professor Dumbledore said next made Lily scream hoarsely because of screaming earlier scaring quiet a few people who were taking a stroll past the gargoyle and fainted.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
A/N: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? R/R PLEASE AND NO FLAMES! Mwhahahaha! Cliffy! So what is Lily? R/R if you want me to post the next chapter up faster. Oh, sorry, this chapter seems shorter than the other ones. ( Oh well, I'll try to make them longer when it gets into the interesting stuff. One more question: why does everyone say Lily's last name is Evans? I don't remember JK Rowling ever saying that. Hmm, I REALLY hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter because it took hard thinking for this one. Thank you, you fan fiction readers. I think I'm going to make this story rated PG or PG13, what do you think? Ok, I'll stop rambling! Buh- bye for mow!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is only mine! 


	4. A What?

A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while but hey, I have homework to do! Anyways, I am going to TRY to make this chapter really long and hope you like what Lily is :: creepy music comes on:: and PLEASE R/R AND NO FLAMES! It means a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is only mine and Lily's roommates.  
  
Chapter 4: A What?  
  
Lily was in a fancy restaurant with spaghetti and meet balls in front of her.  
  
She looked around to see people rushing back and forth hurriedly with trays of pizza, shrimp, steak, and varies of other fancy foods. Everything was in black and white.  
  
She turned to see an older looking James sitting in front of her looking extremely nervous. He kept fidgeting in the booth both of them were sitting in. Lily could hear sounds but couldn't focus on what they were saying and then ….. it went blank.  
  
***  
  
Lily heard voices far away. They started getting clearer and clearer. She slowly opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey standing above her looking worried.  
  
" Was it all a dream?" Was the first thing that came out of Lily's mouth.  
  
" I afraid that, no, it was not a dream Miss. Evans. Madame Pomfrey may you leave please?"  
  
Pomfrey was about to protest but decided the best of it and shuffled out of the room muttering something about needing rest.  
  
Lily looked down, and then quickly looked up, eyes twinkling.  
  
" This is cool! I am a-"  
  
" Yes," Dumbledore cut in. "But remember, being this is not all that great. First, you have to learn how to control your powers Lily, if not then you will never get a chance to think for yourself!"  
  
" Professor Dumbledore? May I ask you something?"  
  
" You just did but go ahead, fire away!" Albus chuckled.  
  
" Well, how did I become a. . . mind reader?"  
  
" That is a very good question that you may find out later in life, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, but that is a question you will have to figure out on your own."  
  
Lily was just pondering on how Dumbledore himself could know how she was a mind reader when Dumbledore stated something that would have Lily thinking about forever.  
  
" I just do, Miss. Evans, I just do."  
  
Lily looked up at him, mouth hanging slightly open. Dumbledore smiled but went on about something else."  
  
" Listen up, you may only tell one person and I repeat ONE person only. You must trust this person with your life. I will let you have a permission slip for the restriction section so you may look up on how to control your powers. Oh, I also decided to give you your own room because of the danger this may put you in, plus the fact that you don't quiet get along with your roommates. If you decide to tell someone , he or she may also have to have his or her own room, probably connected to yours by bathroom, that should do. I will give you further instructions in about a couple of days once you are out of here, good day!"  
  
Still staring at the Professor wide mouth, Lily nodded mutely. What was very strange was when he started skipping to the door.  
  
Lily looked at her hands beaming all along. She heard some footsteps and looked up to find Madame Pomfrey come back. Lily's eyes twinkled. She could test her powers out now. Lily concentrated really hard on Madame Pomfrey's eyes.  
  
{ HMPH! What gives him the right to just come in here and ruin her rest? Well, he does have a nice looking beard. Cut that out this instance, you will not think of the Headmaster like that-}  
  
Lily giggled, making Pomfrey look up weirdly, this could be quiet fun, she decided.  
  
***  
  
After 3 long, boring days in the hospital wing, Lily was finally let out. She had instructions to go to the Headmaster's office for information on where her room was.  
  
Dumbledore told no teacher what Lily was. It would be risky but he would let Lily tell someone knowing she would burst out if not allowing to tell anyone.  
  
Lily knocked on the door to his office once she reached it. Lily was thankful that she hadn't run into anyone on her way.  
  
" Come in Miss Evans," she heard Dumbledore exclaim.  
  
That was weird. She didn't even say anything but yet, he still knew who it was.  
  
Lily opened the door slowly making it creak. She walked over towards his desk to see there was already a chair sitting there waiting for someone to sit in it. So that's what Lily did.  
  
" Now, first of all I would like to announce that James' and yours' idea for an end of the year field trip was quiet brilliant. I would have never thought of it. It will be planned for the week before school is out, you must get the N.E.W.T.s out of the way."  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
" Next, we must decide your sleeping arrangement! It will be a little away from the Fat Lady portrait. It's behind a picture of Mr. Gryffindor and the password is, 'Bravery.' Your luggage is already in there and if you do decide to tell anyone we will put a connection to your room to theirs! You never know, that person can be in danger too, so be careful on your decision. Oh, and here's your permission slip for the restriction section."  
  
Lily took the folded parchment out of Dumbledore's wrinkled hand and stuffed it in her pocket.  
  
" Well…. bye then!" Lily said embarrassed that she couldn't come up with a better sentence.  
  
" You don't have to be embarrassed, I understand how you are feeling now that this has came in at once. Before I forget, I asked the Professors not to give you homework till the next semester due to you researching books for being a mind reader. That is all."  
  
Lily stood up and half skipped, half walked to the door but before she pushed it open, she heard the Professor's voice in her mind.  
  
{Buh-Bye!}  
  
Lily turned around still smiling and waved at him, then opened the door.  
  
As Lily walked down the spiral staircase she tripped, which was common for Lily Evans.  
  
Just as Lily was expected to hit the ground she felt warmness irrupt her. She opened her eyes to find a startle James looking down her, arms around Lily.  
  
Lily blushed, yet he made no attempt of removing his arms. Lily looked at James. James looked at Lily.  
  
Looking more into his eyes she could hear some of his thoughts.  
  
{God, she looks so beautiful. To bad she she's clumsy or she would be good girlfriend type.}  
  
That was all Lily needed to hear. She broke from their weird like hug and ran, tears forming in her eyes. Why did everyone judge her before they even got to know her?  
  
When she finally reached the portrait whole she looked around wildly and spotted the main portrait she was looking for. She muttered the password making Godric do some kind of confue (sp?) with his sword, and then swung open.  
  
The room she saw made her forget all about James…almost.  
  
It was a pretty big room, a little smaller than the common room. It had a fireplace with a green rug in front of it; there was a wooded desk, a half table in the center of the room, and what Lily liked the most; a water bed.  
  
It looked like it was magically made to jiggle. It had soft green cover with roses waving from invisible wind. It was enough to take her breath away.  
  
Lily looked in the corner to see her trunks there. She would unpack later.  
  
Lily ran over to the mushy bed and jumped on it making her move up and down slow. She put her hands behind her head and laid down.  
  
She smiled, looking at the sky that Dumbledore charmed to look like the Great Hall. She always liked Dumbledore. Lily thought that he understood she had no friends. And so, she fell into a world of fantasies.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up with a start the next morning and almost screamed. She shut her mouth quickly realizing where she was. Her new room.  
  
Lily sighed dreamily; maybe things will start to get better. That's what she thought.  
  
She got up and put on her robes and pinned her Head Girl badge on. She applied a natural amount of makeup. Lily grabbed her books, parchment, and two quills.  
  
She then walked out of the portrait and decided she should go to the library before she headed down for breakfast. She would just skip it most likely; she didn't want her head to burst with everyone's thoughts.  
  
When she reached the library, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then pushed open the door. She rushed over to Madame Prince and gave her the permission slip for the Restriction Section.  
  
Madame Prince quickly looked over it and nodded in approval.  
  
Lily found an empty table in the back right by the Restriction Section so she didn't have to walk far. She slowly walked over towards the rope that separated it from the rest of the books. Daring her own strength, she stepped over it. Lily gasped for air not even knowing she was holding it in the first place.  
  
Skimming the rows and rows of books she found a couple that sounded interesting.  
  
Lily walked back to her table and sat down carefully making sure she didn't miss the chair.  
  
She opened the first one called, " A Gift of Mind Reading," by Thomas Peterson.  
  
Opening the first page, she read each line carefully so that she wouldn't miss one thing.  
  
What is a Mind Reader?  
  
A mind reader is someone who has more powers than just reading other people's minds. They can stop time, back time up only a hour, fast forward time only a hour, look into people's mind (seeing what they are seeing), and they can also be in one's point of view. One of the hardest things about being a mind reader is controlling your powers. On each page we have given you instructions on how to control each of them. For reading minds, all you have to do is concentrate on the person's eyes of whom you want.  
  
Lily turned, excitedly, to the next page the was wrinkled and yellow.  
  
A Guider's Guide to Stop Time  
  
Stopping time is quiet easy. Brian McGraw discovered it in 1655 accidentally. All you need to do clear your mind and picture how everything will look like when you stop time-  
  
" What are you doing?" Lily must have jumped ten feet in the air, spinning around, and with horror written all over her face, she saw James looking curious.  
  
Lily tried to hide the book behind her but James was to fast, with his seeker skills, and reached behind her. Blushing, because James didn't seem to know where he was touching her in the process, James snatched it out of her hands.  
  
He looked at the cover confused and looked back up at her.  
  
" Why would you get this? Are you one?" He joked and snorted at the idea but when he looked at Lily he stopped abruptly.  
  
" You aren't, right?"  
  
Lily looked down wishing this never happened.  
  
" What? I'm confused, A MIND READER!"  
  
Lily covered his mouth fast.  
  
" Shh, I was only allowed to tell one person, not the hole school!"  
  
Lily removed her hand making a mental note, to never wash it again.  
  
" Ok, ok." James whispered looking around them.  
  
" James you better pack your things."  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" Well, the agreement between Professor Dumbledore and I, was that I can only tell one person and if I do, then you have to get your own secret bedroom too because I'm in danger being it and your in danger knowing it."  
  
James nodded in agreement. Then, quiet suddenly James looked up.  
  
" You didn't read my thoughts just now, did you?"  
  
Lily grinned, " Maybe, maybe not."  
  
James looked absolutely in horror by this idea.  
  
He opened his mouth in protest but Lily got there before he did.  
  
" We need to tell Professor Dumbledore that you know."  
  
Lily picked up her stuff and new books and headed to the door. James ran up and started walking beside her.  
  
Both of them didn't notice Severus Snape hear James yell, "A MIND READER!" and had a plan. Of course, he didn't hear the rest of their conversation. He was going to tell his Master that James was a mind reader, yes that's right. Him, Severus Snape, was a Death Eater and he was going to get rid of James Potter once and for all.  
  
***  
  
Down the many stairs, Lily and James walked side by side towards the Great Hall, were all the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were eating breakfast.  
  
  
  
Lily looked over at James and he started talking about something but it was all blocked out in her ears. Lily was watching his mouth. How perfect they were, thin, not dry but not wet, and moving up and down as the words escaped his mouth. She wished they just froze so she could just get one kiss.  
  
Lily almost tripped as James stopped moving, frozen. He had one hand in some kind of wave. James always moved his hands as he was talking. The other hand was in his robe pocket and his mouth was parted lightly.  
  
Lily looked up and down the corridor to find one boy was in mid-pick of picking his nose and a girl was looking in a mirror, her hand still on her hair.  
  
Lily could almost scream in excitement. She finally mastered how to stop time!  
  
Lily did a sort of victory- chicken dance but stopped and looked at James. It was tempting and risky but she had to do it.  
  
Lily leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
She pulled back after ten wonderful seconds and smiled. She had her first kiss and by James Potter! Of course, he didn't know but Lily didn't care at the moment and she had completely forgotten about James thinking she was clumsy when she first saw him in the library.  
  
Lily took a few steps away from him, then concentrated on time moving again. James continued talking, the boy continued picking his nose, and the girl kept looking in the mirror fixing her hair.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was just eating some peppermint hamburgers when everything stopped. Albus was shocked at first but then smiled.  
  
He knew Lily had it in her.  
  
A/N: YES! I FINISHED IT! Sorry but I've been busy with this high school planning thing and homework. I would love to have reviews and no flames! I simply love seeing that I have them! Does this chapter seem longer to you? OMG! My cousin called a bookstore and they said HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF PHOENIX WASN'T COMING OUT TILL NEXT YEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I can't wait that long! Anyways I would like to thank some reviewers:  
  
Midnight Owl  
  
SilverFire  
  
Kat Riddle: I hope you like this chapter then!  
  
Soda Pop  
  
HermSpex44: I know! I'm going to keep it romance! I am a big romance sapper1  
  
Becca  
  
Teva Arsen: Thanks for the site! I'm glad I finally figured out why it is called Evans!  
  
Aireon Granger  
  
Hazelline: Thankz for the info!  
  
LupinsLover  
  
Moony's Girlfriend: I like the screen name! Lol!  
  
Dracoishot1326: No way! Draco is NOT hot! Hehe, thank you!  
  
Bon  
  
Stikky n Teethflower  
  
Enchanting Writer  
  
Heart2Heart: Hi!  
  
Lethal: OMG! You need to finish your story!  
  
Draco's Tabby cat girl  
  
Phoenix Sliverwind  
  
oceansun  
  
IceIceBaby: I love that song ::starts singing::  
  
Padfoots Gal: No I'm his girl! Lol, thank you!  
  
Time Twins  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst: Hi ya!  
  
Hermione*Granger: Hey! Sorry about you animal!  
  
Ember  
  
lilz  
  
phoenix  
  
Mithua  
  
Princess White  
  
Tinabedina  
  
There's more but I decided to just write the signed ones because my hands hurt now! Lol! PLEASE R/R AND NO FLAMES!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is only mine! 


	5. The News and a Friend

A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been awhile but with homework and all…. So, to answer Slinkimalinki's question: Yes, Snape thought it was James that was the mind reader, not Lily. But I'll write more about that in this chapter. Oh, and you will find more about Dumbledore moving when Lily stopped time in the very end. ALSO, it said in the first book that Lily has dark, red hair to the person who asked. Thank you all my reviewers! ALMOST 100!!!! YEAH!!!!! Cool, I'm so happy, well, on to the story!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MANDY BROCKLEHURST!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is only mine!  
  
Chapter 5: The News and a Friend  
  
Dumbledore, drinking pumpkin juice, almost spitted out his drink in surprise as he saw Lily and James run into the Great Hall panting. Everyone in the Great Hall was shocked. What is James Potter doing with Lily Evans? Sirius, being who he is, did a catcall. This time it was James who made a mental note: kill Sirius.  
  
They both ran to the Head Master and started talking at once.  
  
" Calm down children! One person at a time, Lily you go first."  
  
" Professor, we need to talk now!"  
  
James nodded in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and followed the two teenagers. Lily led the way to her room. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind this, he just smiled.  
  
All three of them sat around the table in the middle of the room. James was in awe at the sight of how big her room was.  
  
While James was checking out everything, Lily started explaining to Professor Dumbledore on how James found out she was a mind reader and all. Dumbledore listened amused and noticed that she left the part out of stopping time.  
  
" Well," Dumbledore started once Lily was finished, " James you can not tell anyone about this, not even your closes friends."  
  
James nodded mutely, still shocked on all of this happening in one day.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. Lily and James turned to where his wand was pointed and ran over to where a new door was planted.  
  
Inside was a bathroom with a tub that could have passed as a swimming pool. Above the bath, but a little to the right, was a hot tub that had a waterfall going into the pool look-a-like. There were different kinds of tabs on them; which were different varieties of bubbles. By the bath, there was a toilette and in front that was a sink and a mirror.  
  
James turned his attention towards another door and pushed it open. Inside was what James would call an ocean.  
  
It was just like Lily's but…blue. A blue waterbed with fishes and dolphins (This made James snicker, remembering what Lily did to him) going across it was there instead of roses. His things were all in to.  
  
James turned around to thank Dumbledore but only to encounter that Lily was the only one standing there, not Dumbledore.  
  
[Weird, wasn't he here just a second ago?]  
  
" I know," Lily said sighing. James looked at her confused but then remembered that she could read his mind and shuddered at the thought.  
  
" Don't worry, I can only read your thoughts when I'm looking in your eyes."  
  
Lily turned around to leave but James grabbed her arm.  
  
" Wait! How will I get out of here?" Lily smiled way up at James.  
  
" You'll just have to go through the bathroom and out my bedroom!"  
  
" Well, Lily we need to get to our classes. I believe we have the wonderful Charms class first!" James said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.  
  
Lily's smile, if possibly, reached even higher.  
  
***  
  
A week has passed since James moved in by Lily. They haven't talked since, of course it was because of the homework the teachers were piling on them because of the upcoming NEWTs.  
  
James told his friends that Professor Dumbledore made him have his own room because of being 'Head Boy.' They didn't question him because he made it sound final.  
  
Lily was having a ball listening to other people's thoughts. Some though, she didn't even want to think about.  
  
James would never look Lily in the eye now, which bothered her.  
  
But on that one evening something terrible happened.  
  
James was just finishing his Potions homework when a thought came to him so suddenly that he fell off his chair.  
  
Jumping up he banged the bathroom door open and a site came to him, which he would never forget.  
  
There was Lily sitting in a tub, which was only filled to her waist, and everything else was…well, you get the picture.  
  
Lily screamed like Bloody Mary and quickly dunked under the bubbles. James backed out of the bathroom slowly and fumbled with the door nub and walked out speechless.  
  
Leaning on the door, James let out a deep breath.  
  
"Lily!" James called, red in the face.  
  
" Wait! I'll be out in a minute!" Lily squeaked.  
  
James waited a while till Lily opened the door to James room, making it bang in the back of him.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Here let me help you!" Lily bent down to help him up and James, by accident of course, saw a little more than needed because of the fact that she was only wearing a green towel.  
  
James noticed, of what he could see, that all of her body was red from embarrassment.  
  
" Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Not knowing why, James started to fidget.  
  
" Um, Professor Dumbledore said he wanted to see you. He sounded sad and depressed and it even looked like tears were in his eyes."  
  
" Oh, well I'll just get dress and go to his office. Thank you, bye!" Lily rushed out of his room and into the bathroom, then closed her door behind her. Shaking his head, James grabbed a washrag and cleaned up the water on floor, totally forgetting the fact that he could have used magic.  
  
***  
  
Snape ran out into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
There, in the center of the forest, stood about twenty black, hooded figures circling none other than Lord Voldemort with his eyes gleaming red.  
  
"Master," Snape said bending down on his knees, " I have news."  
  
" Hurry up boy! I don't have all day," barked Voldemort. All the black, hooded figures known as Death Eaters cringed.  
  
" Master, James Potter he's- he's a mind reader!"  
  
" We can't have anyone who has powers of that great here on this world. We must get rid of him."  
  
Snape smiled.  
  
" But," Snape stopped smiling, " You disturbed my peace, crucio!"  
  
***  
  
After Lily finished getting dress and not even bothering to put on makeup since she would only see the Head Master, Lily headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once she said the password, Lily climbed the many stairs leading towards his office.  
  
Before Lily got a chance to knock, a very choked up Dumbledore answered before she did, " Come in."  
  
Lily walked in and sat on a chair near his desk.  
  
A sense of deja ve came upon Lily.  
  
" Lily," Dumbledore started, " This my really come to a shock but your parents are…dead."  
  
Lily sat still for a very long time, looking at the wall behind Dumbledore with a blank expression.  
  
Lily turned to Dumbledore and said with no emotion, "Was it Voldemort?"  
  
" Actually, no it wasn't Miss Evans. A mad person from Mungo's Hospital escaped yesterday and somehow got a hold of a muggle gun. Came right towards your house and shot them in the head."  
  
" What about Petu-"  
  
" She was at one of her friend's house. She was informed today, I believe, of what happened, by Author Weasley. He is the head of the muggle department."  
  
Lily stood up rather shakily and walked out the door not saying a thing.  
  
Walking, not even knowing where she was going, Lily thought of everything.  
  
How her parents always gave her anything she wanted and always made sure she was safe. How they helped her through with the being fat thing and told her it's what's inside that counts.  
  
Tears ran down her face as she ran to the nearest classroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
Lily sunk to the ground, choking with tears, hardly able to breath. There was a tapping noise at the dusty window. Lily looked up and saw her owl there with a letter.  
  
Tumbling over to it, Lily opened the window, wind blowing in her face. Her owl flew inside of the cold, damp room.  
  
Lily snatched the letter out of Wingardium's leg. The owl looked purely scandalized at this movement. Wingardium flew out, of the window shooting Lily a glare.  
  
She slammed it shut making the glass break, cutting Lily's hand in some places.  
  
Lily felt the pain, but it was nothing compared to losing her parents.  
  
Lily opened the letter that was addressed to her and was in more tears when she finished it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Don't you ever, ever talk to me you freak! Look what you did to mother and father, you killed them! You killed them! You and your stupid magic world! I hate you! Mom and dad were fine till your got into that retarded school! You will never be seeing me again, and I will let you know that I don't want to see your ugly face again!  
  
Petunia  
  
Lily could see tear stains on it and the writing was sloppy. Lily tears mixed in with the dry ones.  
  
Could this day get any worse? Why her?  
  
Lily came to a decision. No one liked her fat or not, everyone thought she was some kind of freak. She will do it tonight, yes, tonight was the perfect night.  
  
***  
  
Lily did not turn up for any of her classes that day, and she didn't show up for lunch or dinner. No one seemed to notice her absent.  
  
But that night, Lily walked up to the North Tower; wearing her white nightgown her mother had given her with her hair down. She also was bare footed.  
  
Tears were still rolling down her face and onto the cold floor of Hogwart's.  
  
When she finally reached the tower, Lily stood up on the railing. As she looked down, she saw the green lawn way below her.  
  
She might as well get this over with.  
  
Bending down, to jump, she tripped, when someone yelled, " Lily!"  
  
Lily was left hanging off the railing, legs swigging wildly in different directions.  
  
A face of a seventeen year old came into view. Blond hair shined in the dark night and glasses reflected by the moon with brown eyes looking scared behind the glasses she wore, Lily recognized it was the face of Arabella Figg, a seventh year Ravenclaw.  
  
" Lily, what do you think you're doing? Trying to kill yourself, really!"  
  
" I- I," Lily was truly lost for words.  
  
" I'm going to pull you up! Try and push a little up too!"  
  
Arabella grabbed both of Lily's arms, making Arabella and Lily scream, frighten as they went down some way.  
  
" I don't want to die now! Please help me!" Lily cried.  
  
With all of Arabella's strength, she finally got Lily over the railing.  
  
Both of the girls were crying now. Lily ran over to Arabella and hugged her to death making Arabella choke but not care at the same time because she hugged Lily back.  
  
That night both Lily and Arabella became best friends; which was new to both of them.  
  
Lily told all about her parent's death, her crush on James, how she tried to lose weight for him, but only wished she could tell her she was a mind reader. While Arabella told Lily how she liked Remus but thought he would think of her as a dork, how she was adopted, and even told Lily how to make peanut butter, oatmeal cookies.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
A/N: I AM FINISHED WITH THAT CHAPTER! YEAH! Please review! I'm almost to 100! Thank you all!!! Oh, I'm sorry it came out later than I planned but now I'm done! I hope you like it now that Lily has a friend. I planned to make her get one later, but then everyone was reviewing on how they wanted Lily to have a friend soon. But it all planned out!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot. 


	6. Fights, Pranks, and Make Ups

A/N: Hey! Last time I checked I had only two reviews for chapter five (. Well, I hope by the time this chapter I'd posted I'll have more. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is only mine; everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6: Fights, Pranks, and Make Ups  
  
Lily sneaked down the halls of Hogwarts, hoping against hope that no one was around. This was one long day, Lily concluded. Whispering the password, Lily climbed in the portrait of Godric.  
  
Going over to her bed, Lily screamed when a light went off in the far corner.  
  
There was James with his hand on wand, pointing it at his face, making his face features stand out against the darkness surrounding them.  
  
In a clam but firm voice James said, "And where have you been?"  
  
Lily blushed looking away, and then looked back up and into his eyes. It seemed like James was oblivious to the fact that Lily can read minds.  
  
{I swear if it was a guy, I'll get my own hands and rip him in pieces!}  
  
Lily gave a startled look at James. James, still clueless, looked at Lily waiting for an answer.  
  
"Um, I was hanging out with a friend," It was half true.  
  
"What 'friend'?" James said more harshly than he meant to.  
  
Lily turned away, face turning red from embarrassment and furry mixed together.  
  
Suddenly, Lily turned back at James, having enough of being treated this way.  
  
"You think I can't get a friend just because I'm fat or shy or even clumsy? Well, think again. I do to have a friend, one that is nothing compared to you! She cares about me, now get out!" Lily yelled, surprised that the whole student body didn't come rushing in here. She pointed her finger at the bathroom door.  
  
James didn't give up.  
  
"Why do you think I waited for you to come back? You know what? Maybe you are all those things plus selfish!"  
  
Lily gave him a hurt look that could have burned right through a stone; "You think that losing your parents is called being selfish?"  
  
James expression turned from angry to sympathy. He stood up and walked over to Lily, attempting to put his arm on her shoulder but Lily shoved his hand away.  
  
"Lily, I'm so-"  
  
"Just go," Lily's voice cracked, as she never imagined her saying those words to James.  
  
James left, face down, ashamed in himself.  
  
Lily sat at the end of her bed making it jiggle. She thought of her whole life and all her favorite moments, then all the worse memories. Lily laid down staring at nothing; one single tear fell down before sleep invaded her.  
  
***  
  
James walked down the corridors silently thinking about last night. He didn't even see Peter, Remus, and Sirius start walking next to him until Remus grabbed one of his arms and Sirius the other. They carried him into an empty classroom and sat James down on a desk.  
  
"James," Sirius said looking, for once, like his name, "We want to know why you aren't hanging out with us anymore. It's always, 'Got to see Lily.' You can tell us if you are dating her, we're your friends, right?"  
  
"Lily isn't my girlfriend guys, just some Head Girl/Boy business," James said sadly.  
  
Like it was planned out, all three boys narrowed their eyes at the same time.  
  
"We don't believe you. You know something and you aren't telling us, your best friends too!" Remus threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"And we haven't even done a prank this year yet," Peter spoke up from behind Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Look," James said angry that his own friends couldn't trust him, "I can't tell you what it is."  
  
James got up and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. The other Marauders glared at the closed door.  
  
***  
  
Lily waited patiently for Arabella at the entrance of the Ravenclaw statue. It was a hippo ("Don't ask," was what Arabella had told her when she explained how to get there.) that kept shaking its bootie.  
  
This morning when Lily woke up, she looked really pale and her eyes were red from crying all yesterday. Lily applied makeup and now it looked as if nothing happened.  
  
Lily was brought back to Earth when the statue stepped a side. Lily saw an eye behind glasses peak out, then the whole body of Arabella Figg come in flesh.  
  
They smiled at each other; a little nervous because it was the first time they both had a real friend.  
  
"So," Lily said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," both of them said at the same time. Lily and Arabella giggled and all worries of what the other might think about them left.  
  
"Good morning," Arabella said cheerfully as they both headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"You too," Lily said looking over in Arabella's eyes smiling. Lily had to know if she could trust Arabella.  
  
{Gosh, this is so new. Hmm, I wonder if Lily really likes me as a friend. I wish I were her. She's so pretty now, and me, well} Arabella sighed out loud, {I'm ugly. Plus, she at least talks to her crush; I could never get that courage.}  
  
Lily looked the other way, thinking real hard. Finally, she made up her mind and turned back to face Arabella.  
  
"Yesterday," Lily quietly said. "James and I…got in a fight."  
  
Arabella banged in a statue of a knight, shocked. Looking up at Lily, who had her hand out for Arabella to take, said, "What?" Arabella grabbed her hand and hosted herself up.  
  
"Yep, right when I came back from the North Tower and into my…common room. Anyways," Lily changed the topic hoping Arabella wouldn't notice, "I was kind of hoping that Saturday, we could meet in an empty classroom. Say, the charms classroom. I have a surprise for you, you know, like a new friend thing."  
  
Arabella smiled up at Lily, who seemed to get taller everyday. "That would be wonderful, but," here Arabella looked gloomily all of a sudden, " I don't have anything for you."  
  
"It's ok, really." They smiled at each other, and continued walking, coming to a fork.  
  
They were both surprised when an angry James rushed passed them, red in the face. He didn't even notice Lily and Arabella there.  
  
"Oook," They both said confused.  
  
"Well," Lily said happily, not wanting to think about James, because when she thought of James, she thought of her parents. Maybe it was because she loved them all dearly. "Let's head down to the Great Hall.  
  
Once they reached the Great Hall, Lily and Arabella said their goodbyes as Lily headed to the Gryffindor table and Arabella, Ravenclaw. Lily walked to the end of the table and sat down, sighing.  
  
Humming a song, Lily looked down the table at the Marauders and was even more surprised when she saw only Remus, Peter, and Sirius deep in discussion while James was at the other end of the table. {Weird} was Lily's only thought.  
  
***  
  
"I have the perfect prank!" Sirius said with a huge grin on his face. Peter and Remus grinned back.  
  
"Ok, this is what I would say, the best prank of the year! Now, you guys know how Snape is always wondering where you go Remus? Every month? Well, we can lure him there, like I'll turn in my animagus form and make him follow me to the Whomping Willow! Then, he can go in there and get scared by you Remus while you Peter, as a rat, jump on Snape's leg!" Sirius clapped his hands together while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
James walked alone to Defense Against the Dark Arts in deep thought. It had been two long days since his fight with the Mauraders and Lily and today was finally Friday.  
  
Lily seemed to have found a new friend, always giggling with and telling secrets behind their hands. But every time they passed him they stopped and then walked pass like he wasn't there.  
  
Peter, Sirius, and Remus were another thing. They would talk in low whispers like they used to do with James when they had an awesome prank.  
  
{It's not fair!} James thought angrily, punching the wall. That was not a good idea because a brick flew back at him, knocking his head.  
  
James fell back on the ground and was humiliated when Sirius, Remus, and Peter came by snickering. James watched as they opened the door and left out of his vision.  
  
James got up, brushed himself off, and picked up his bag that fortunately, didn't break. Muttering to himself, James walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm," Lily said mostly to herself but Arabella, with good ears, heard her.  
  
"What's up?" whispered Arabella, grinning. It seemed as if she was always happy now.  
  
"Oh, it's just that, well, Remus (Arabella blushed at the mention of his name,) Sirius, and Peter have been acting so strange lately. You know?" Lily whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed."  
  
"Miss Evans and Miss Figg, do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Jones, the DADA Professor asked, her piecing brown eyes looking at the two embarrassed teenagers.  
  
"No, Professor Jones," They mumbled.  
  
While the Professor was going on about Gods knows what, Lily turned her attention to Sirius. He had a huge grin on his face and was almost bouncing in his seat. Lily stared into his eyes, which were starring out in space.  
  
Lily gasped out loud, and quickly turned back at the Professor as she turned sharply around.  
  
Looking suspiciously at each and every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the Professor turned back to the broad seeing nothing was wrong.  
  
***  
  
When the class was over, Lily rushed through the pack of students, ignoring Arabella's calls. She would just apologize later. But for now, Lily just had to find James as fast as she could. Looking overheads, Lily spotted a black mob of hair.  
  
Not wanting to scream and get embarrassed, she practically swam through the Hogwart's students. Stomping her foot down in frustration of losing James, Lily turned back around and headed back toward her room.  
  
***  
  
Almost dark outside, James absently said the password to the portrait. He walked into to Lily's room, hoping he would see her. Seeing she wasn't in their, he made his way over to the bathroom.  
  
Something caught James' eye. It was a note in Lily's handwriting. Curious got the better of him as he walked over to it. James was surprised to see it addressed to him. Opening it up it read:  
  
James,  
  
Really no time to explain but I must; Sirius, Peter, and Remus are playing a prank on Snape. Yeah, that's right; don't get that look on your face! It's VERY dangerous. Go to the Whomping Willow now! Look out the window. Full moon, huh? They told Snape to go out there! Please help him, even if it's Snape. I would but I promised Arabella that we would study tonight (so what if it's Friday?) GO!  
  
Lily  
  
P.S. I found out by reading Sirius' mind.  
  
"SIRIUS! Wait till I get my hands on you!"  
  
James threw down the letter and ran out in the corridors.  
  
Banging the Great Hall doors open, James transformed into a Stag, not caring who saw. In a distance, he saw a black tail go down the hole, then Snape following. James picked up speed and dived into the hole of the Whomping Willow right before it closed.  
  
James watched as Snape's face turned in horror (or that's what it looked like, because Snape's face looks like that most of the time) and could feel his own stag face turn into horror too as Remus, the wolf, came out from the behind a door.  
  
In slow motion, James ran to Snape, scoped him on his back, and gave a glare at the black dog that looked like a grim as he turned around. James galloped Snape out of the Whomping Willow. As he sat Snape on the ground, James became James again. The whole time, Snape had his mouth wide open.  
  
"You better shut your mouth unless you want flies flying in. And you're in my depth, for me saving your greasy behind (A/N: EWWWWWW!!!) so you better not tell anyone about this. Or else," James put his index finger up, and then made a slicing noise as he swiped it across his neck.  
  
Snape nodded and said rather hard, "Thank…you."  
  
Snape ran back to the castle before James could register what just happened. Shrugging, he started heading back to the castle himself.  
  
"James!" James slowly turned around and saw Sirius walking the short distance to him.  
  
"What?" James said coldly.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry, I didn't think of what could happen. Like he could have died. Even Snape doesn't deserve THAT much. All I wanted was for you to get jealous like you made me for having Lily take away my bestest friend in the world."  
  
"Sirius," James said cracking a grin. "There is no such word, bestest."  
  
Sirius grinned too.  
  
"No one can ever take away the place of my best friend."  
  
Sirius and James pulled each other into a brotherly hug.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
Sirius and James pulled away from themselves, trying to act cool and regain their posture as Lily sprinted across the Hogwart's lawn.  
  
Lily jumped on James, hugging him, while he fell on his back with her still clutching on him.  
  
"I should have never gave you that note," Lily started sobbing, snorting as she did on his shoulder. "I. I. I just thought, a minute ago, that you could have died! Why didn't I think of that when I wrote you the note? Why? I don't want you to die; my parents are already gone! I'm sorry I was every mad at you, I didn't know what to do that night! And I, and I-" Lily broke off crying hard.  
  
James said smoothing things to Lily as he picked himself and her off the ground. He gave a grinning Sirius, a sad smile. Sirius nodded, understanding, and turned around back to the Whomping Willow.  
  
James carried Lily back to the castle, up the many corridors. Lily's sobbing softened and her breathing returned natural. Looking down at Lily, realizing she was asleep, a sudden feeling twisted in his stomach as he memorized every feature of her face.  
  
James stopped by a window. The moon's lighted bathed down on Lily and him, as James made a wish. He didn't have to make it though, because he knew it would come true. It was a wish that tomorrow would be better.  
  
A/N: YES! I FINALLY FINISHED BEFORE THE WEEKEND AND THE TILE IS IN! Thank you for the reviews! They encourage me the most. Oh, my one short story I wrote, Mandy Brocklehurst, is going to be published in a book! Thanks for helping me; I couldn't have done it without you! I hope you are still going to review my story. THE TILE IS AWESOME! Even if it gets cold, I like it like that! I'm thinking about putting vines and roses around my room. REVIEW PLEASE. I FINALLY HAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THANKS AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine ( 


	7. Who's THAT New Girl?

LISTEN ALL HARRY POTTER FANS:  
  
My brother was watching Nick News and he called me in because something of Harry Potter was on. So of course I rushed out there forgetting about my drawing I was working on. It turned out people are getting angry with Harry Potter just because in the Bible it says witchcraft comes from the DEVIL! I mean, the book is there to be imaginative not learning about the devil! If you don't like the book, don't read it! I mean, they were throwing the books in FIRE! I was screaming my head off at the TV! That got me so angry! There are other things out there with witchcraft like Sabrina and even Horror stories and movies and yet they pick on Harry Potter! URGH! ::takes deep breaths::  
  
A/N: Ok, after all my babbling up there I am going to type in the 7th chapter. Thank you all my reviewers! KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and some characters belongs to me. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling whose NOT representing the Devil in her books!  
  
Chapter 7: Who's THAT New Girl?  
  
"So do you like my plan?" Lily said sleepily, to James who was also sleepy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," James yawned making Lily yawn.  
  
"I better go now, I don't want to keep Arabella waiting too long." Lily got up and grabbed her bag before going out of her room. James sat on Lily's bed for a few minutes then collapsed down and instantly fell asleep even though it was in the afternoon.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. Her eyes turned slightly bigger as she realized that she was one minute late. She was never late even a second.  
  
Lily burst through the Charm's room, panting.  
  
"ImsosorryImlateArabella," Lily gasped in one breath.  
  
Arabella was sitting on a desk up front, cross-legged. She looked shocked at Lily's sudden outburst but still seemed to understand each word clearly.  
  
"Lily, your only," she looked at her own watch then giggled, "one minute late! Come on now, breathe and tell me your surprise for me."  
  
Lily grinned. She looked like some kind of maniac. Arabella hopped off the desk and started backing up slowly.  
  
"I don't think so," Lily then said a spell so that Arabella was tied up on a chair. She then walked over to Arabella.  
  
"Sorry Arabella, I know you told me you don't like wearing makeup but it's for your own good."  
  
Arabella's one eye widened like it always does when scared and was about to open her mouth to protest but Lily put a sleeping spell on her so she wouldn't move around.  
  
Lily giggled at how much fun this was going to be.  
  
First Lily put foundation on Arabella's face after washing it with a cloth. After that she put clear gloss on her friend's full lip deciding it would look good with her blond hair. Putting light pink eye shadow on Arabella's closed eyes, Lily started humming a song. For some reason she didn't seem tired now.  
  
While putting on black eyeliner and mascara around Arabella's eyes, Lily thought of how scared she was yesterday. She couldn't even think straight. Lily was just glad James didn't harm himself. She would have really killed herself if anything happened to him. Lily put some natural blush on the other girl's face and giggled.  
  
Wait till Arabella saw her new self. She would definitely love makeup after this.  
  
After that, Lily did Arabella's long, blonde hair. First washed it with a spell and then dried it too, with a spell. After that was done, she French- braided the sides to her ears and braided it regularly in the back and tied them together. Then Lily placed one pink tropical flower in the back.  
  
Looking down at Arabella's baggy muggle clothes she shook her head and grabbed a denim, short skirt and a pink, belly tan-top that had tropical flowers on it from her bag. Using her wand, she changed Arabella's clothes while looking away.  
  
It wasn't a school day and they could wear anything they wanted.  
  
Lily started to remembered this morning as she woke up to see James sitting in the chair by her bed asleep. He looked so adorable with his head lying on the side of her bed.  
  
Lily gently shook him awake. James looked up, his glasses askew and his hair going everywhere.  
  
"Thank you James." Lily whispered, slyly smiling at him.  
  
James's lopsided grin appeared and he asked, "Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for letting me know that Snape could have died. God knows what could've happened then. My friends and I might have been expelled!"  
  
"Well, for bringing me back up to my room," Lily blushed and looked down.  
  
After that, Lily took a long bath, got dressed in a long dress and told James her plan for Arabella. Now here she was, opening Arabella's eyes to put blue contacts in even though she had brown eyes. A sudden flashback was brought to Lily's head.  
  
It was the summer after her first year and she was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out.  
  
Everyone made fun of her for being fat and having big, granny glasses.  
  
"Lily," a soft voice spoke from her doorway, "are you ok? I have something for you."  
  
Lily turned to her mother, wiping the tears from her eyes, "What?"  
  
Her mother sat on the end of her bed and handed Lily a small package, wrapped up. Lisa, her mother, smiled as Lily unwrapped it. Lily gaped at her mother and wordlessly hugged her.  
  
There laid a pair of clear contacts in the box.  
  
Lily was about to break down crying but thought better of it. Instead she turned her attention back to Arabella. Lily backed up to survey her work and nodded in approval. Lily said the reversal for the sleeping spell.  
  
"Lily please don't put makeup-" Arabella stopped in mid sentence as she looked down. She gasped in shock.  
  
"Li-Lily do you have a mirror with you?"  
  
Lily nodded and used her wand to undo the ropes. Then she pulled a full- length mirror out of her small bag. Arabella didn't even ask about that and turned her attention to the mirror.  
  
Arabella went in circles looking at everything Lily done.  
  
"Wow, that doesn't even look like me! Thank you Lily, I'll never forget this day!" Arabella ran to a smiling Lily, and hugged her.  
  
"Well, let's go show Remus that you're no dork!" Lily punched her fist in the air, then grabbed her bag and put everything in it, and marched out the door, with Arabella at her heels.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, considering it was almost dinnertime, everyone in there turned to see who entered. There were several gasps, some opened mouth, and even a few fainted.  
  
Remus looked tired and worn out until he saw Arabella. His eyes went big and his mouth parted slightly. Lily was about to laugh at Remus's expression, but stopped when she saw the uneasiness on Arabella's face  
  
"It's okay Arabella, hmm, let's make up a new name. Arabella's too long. What about…Bella. It has a nice sound! Now, take a few breaths and calm down. Look at how the guys are looking at us!"  
  
BELLA looked around, and then started blushing when she realized WHAT they were looking at.  
  
"I don't know Lily," Bella started but was cut off when Lily gave her a push towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Just ask him if he wants to go for a walk around the lake or something! Now go!"  
  
Bella slowly walk over to Remus and sat down. Lily watched as both of their faces turned red by the second. Remus nodded and Bella and him walked out the Great Hall. Lily smiled and thought that her job was done.  
  
Looking around, Lily blushed as she realized everyone was staring at her. Mumbling something no one understood, she walked over to her table. Before she had a chance to sit down, a pair of strong hands covered Lily's eyes.  
  
"I have a surprise, just say it's a thank you." A voice whispered in her right ear sending Lily into shivers.  
  
The male voice led her somewhere Lily had no idea of. The hands let go from around Lily's face.  
  
Lily gasped at what she saw. There in front of her was a blanket with different sorts of her favorite foods. Music played from somewhere above. Lily turned around and gasped again. There was James looking much better than he was in the morning, the nap apparently did him good.  
  
He was wearing bellbottoms (A/N: ::laughing my head off:: It's hard picturing guys wearing bellbottoms, but they did back then!) and a striped white and blue t-shirt.  
  
He grinned at Lily's shocked look.  
  
Tears welled up in Lily's eyes, "All of this is for me?"  
  
James sat down on the blanket and nodded, then patted the spot next to him.  
  
"For you," James whispered.  
  
Lily sat down as tears spilled down her face, "No one has done anything like this for me, other then my…parents."  
  
"It's no problem, really. Please don't cry."  
  
Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and looked briefly across the lake to see Bell and Remus talking to each other.  
  
Looking back at James she could tell he was trying not to look in her eyes.  
  
"James, I'm not going to read your mind, I don't want to invade your privacy. I don't have to read your mind, to tell what you're thinking right now."  
  
James slowly turned and smiled at Lily.  
  
"I knew that, just testing you out."  
  
"Yeah…right." Lily giggled.  
  
"Would you like some chicken?" James asked fumbling with the basket, blushing. What was Lily doing to him? One minute he was Mr. Cool James and then it was like he started stuttering in front of her, blushing, and tripping over himself. Next thing you know, his knees are going to wobble when they kiss! Wait, rewind that, when they kiss? James shook his head making Lily laugh. James came out of his trance and look at Lily questioning.  
  
"I do want my chicken sometime."  
  
James blushed again and handed her the basket then grabbed himself one. They ate in silence for a while just eating different foods, slyly glancing at each other out of the corner of their eye, and listening to the soft music.  
  
James finally got the courage and asked, "Lily, would you like to dance?"  
  
Lily, nodded blushing. It seemed as if by every second she turned an extra shade of red.  
  
James stood up and offered his hand to Lily. She accepted it and stood up also.  
  
"James, I never danced with a guy before." Lily started playing with a piece of loose tread on her dress but was stopped when James took both of her arms and placed them around his neck and then placed his arms around her waist.  
  
Lily started twitching remembering when they first bumped into each other at Madame Malkin's but soon calmed down and looked into James eyes. They swayed like that, looking into each other's eyes. James placed his forehead on Lily's.  
  
In the background, the sun started setting; it's different colors of orange reflection the lake.  
  
It seemed as if nothing could ruin this moment, Lily thought wondering how all of a sudden she was in James's arms. They didn't need to kiss to know what the other was feeling. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes.  
  
Lily now knew she never had to look into his eyes to read his mind. His eyes already said everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, I've done my work. THE CHAPTER IS DONE! Thank you Lethal! Oh, I was very touched at Amy's review! And everyone else's too! I would write everyone but it's thundering outside, my stupid mouse is acting weird, and I'm having a tough job of figuring out my summer jobs. So…R/R and tell me what you think of this romantic chapter of Lily and James. There relationship will go a little slow but it'll get more romantic later in the story. REVIEW! Thanks, Ronniekin's Sweetheart.  
  
P.S. PLEASE R/R MY ONE STORY, OF ALL THE STUTTERISH THINGS! HERE'S THE SITE:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=718339 


	8. Tears

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except a few people and the plot.  
  
Chapter 8: Tears  
  
"So, what happened between you and James?"  
  
Lily looked up from the book she was reading at Bella. Lily blushed and looked back down at her romance novel, trying to make the tiny book cover her red face.  
  
Bella snatched the book away, flinging it across the library. Open-mouth, Lily and Madame Pince looked at the book across the room in horror.  
  
Madame Pince went started muttering darkly, while glaring at Bella, about how no one cares about book's feelings.  
  
"I. Can't. Believe. You. Did. That! You know how much I hate ruining MY books or for the matter, ANY books at all!" Lily left the part that she had once thrown her Divination book across the Common Room.  
  
"Lily," Bella said trying not to show her annoyance. " It's just a book. Now, I saw you and James dancing yesterday! What happened? Are you guys going out? Did he tell you his' undying love for you? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Lily turned her attention back to Bella, mouth still opened, "I still can't believe you threw my book…"  
  
"LILY!" Bella threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Ok, if you want to know, nothing happened. We just danced. After that, we walked up to the castle in silence! Now, the main question is, what happened to you and Remus?"  
  
"I was hoping you would forget," Bella mumbled, sitting down in the chair next to Lily.  
  
Bella got a dreamy look on her face as she told Lily what happened by the lake. How Remus told her that he liked her since the first year but was too afraid to ask her out. Bella also told Lily that the make up didn't make him realize that he liked her, it was what was inside but Bella told Lily she liked her new look anyways because it gave her more confidence. Then Bella told Lily that after they told each other about their lives, they kissed.  
  
"Wow!" Lily exclaimed once Bella was finished. Lily nudged Bella grinning. Bella blushed in return.  
  
"And it's all thanks to you that we are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" Bella said smiling. "Got to run and meet Remus, see you later Lily!"  
  
Bella hugged Lily, then skipped out of the library.  
  
Lily couldn't help but feel a little jealous inside that Bella finally had the guy she wanted but she didn't. What if Bella never talked to her as much because she had Remus?  
  
Lily got up and retrieved her book. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, Lily thought as she left the library, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
But on the way to breakfast something happened to Lily that she would have never thought was possibly.  
  
Humming, Lily stopped abruptly when she heard a faint noise coming from one of the corridors near by. Lily looked suspiciously around and took one step. It came again, but much louder this time.  
  
Lily recognized that sound. Of all the times she did it. When everyone picked on her, her wanting James but knowing that he would never return her feelings, reading sad love stories, any animal dying, and when her parents…died. The sound of crying, but the question was who.  
  
Going to the corridor to her right, Lily opened up every door until she came to the last one. Sucking in her breath, Lily opened the door slowly coming face to face with the last person she thought would ever cry.  
  
Veronica Saunders: Trisha's best friend.  
  
Veronica broke down again once she saw Lily. Slowly, Lily walked next to Veronica and sat down on her knees.  
  
"Ver-Veronica? What's wrong?" Lily was shock at her voice trembling; it didn't sound a thing like her own.  
  
Veronica sobbed more while Lily awkwardly patted her on the back, "My-my parents, they-they died! Lily they died! I never," Veronica started crying more but still continued. "I never thought something like this could happen…thought I had the most perfect life. Friends, parents, only child, looks, and money but now my life isn't perfect! My friends ditched me because they thought I was to stuck up, heck I don't know why they thought that, it's Trisha who's the stuck up one! I have no parents, I wish I had a brother or sister now, my looks don't matter now because James seems to bow every time you enter a room, and you know what? Money can't buy me anything that I've lost!"  
  
Looking at the girl sobbing beside her, Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for her no matter how bad she had once treated her.  
  
"I just wish I had another chance to be me. Someone who wasn't a snub. I regret all the things I've done to you with Trisha because I heard from everyone that you are a very nice person." A little to quickly, Veronica said, "Not that I was asking them or anything. And I want a chance to show you the REAL me, not someone I was acting."  
  
"Veronica, you do have another chance. You just have to prove that you aren't stuck up, rude, annoying, have a big ego, think your all tha-"  
  
"I get the point!" Despite all her tears, Veronica let out a small giggle. "I knew I was like that. Truth be told, I thought everyone liked that, but I guess I was wrong. You forgive me?"  
  
Lily glazed into Veronica's eyes and was in a trance for a while until Veronica shook Lily. Lily stumbled back and looked at Veronica, wide eyed.  
  
"You forgive me?" Veronica repeated.  
  
A long silence, not counting Veronica biting her once perfectly manicured nails nervously, rang through the room.  
  
"I forgive you Veronica." Lily said slowly. "You might have once picked on me, but I'm not going to start picking on you. I don't want ANYONE go through what I did."  
  
"Friends?" Veronica said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't get carried away. Just because I forgave you, doesn't mean we're friends. First, you have to prove to me that you changed, then I'll consider it."  
  
Veronica hugged Lily tightly, making Lily gasp for air. Slowly, Lily hugged her back.  
  
"Lily everything people said about you is true. You really are a nice person."  
  
"So, you have a crush on James too?"  
  
(A/N: Should I leave it here? Nah, I have to reach my stopping point of at least seven pages of Word Process…. I just finished rereading my story and at first it was Trisha I had having her parents die but I don't think Lily would let TRISHA off the hook…Veronica is just scared of Trisha…. do you guys get what I'm saying…I'll shut up now.)  
  
Later that evening, before the first Quidditch match, Veronica had Lily thinking. Was she acting like someone she really wasn't or was she trying to look like someone else?  
  
Starring at the mirror in front of her, Lily took her hair out of its ponytail, letting her straight, shoulder-length, and dark red hair cascade down. Going over to the sink, Lily splashed her face, scrubbing it in an attempt to get the makeup off.  
  
Lily looked in the mirror again and sighed. Something wasn't right…her hair, that was it! Grabbing her wand, Lily pointed it at her hair and muttered a spell. There, now she had her curly, no bangs hair again. This time it wasn't tangled and knotty. Lily only putted some clear lip-gloss on.  
  
Smiling at her reflection, which said, "Much better dear, if you ask me, you look good with or without makeup."  
  
Lily headed down to the Quidditch pitch, running, her hair billowing around her face.  
  
All in all, Lily decided that everyday at Hogwarts got weirder and weirder.  
  
Lily sat down next to Bella, Remus, and Peter. Someone tapped Lily's shoulder making her turn around at Veronica.  
  
"Lily? Do you mind if I sit next to you," Veronica asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Not at all," Lily said, making some room for Veronica. Bella looked at Lily as if she was a jar of peanut butter. "Tell you later," Lily mouthed at Bella.  
  
"So," Lily started, turning to Veronica in an attempt to start a conversation. "Who's playing who?"  
  
"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, oh I just know Gryffindor will win!" Lily knew exactly what Veronica was doing. Trying to forget the sadness of her parents dying. With a start, Lily realized that was she had been doing all along. Her parents wouldn't want her to forget them.  
  
Lily wanted to cry, but thought better of it.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON, GRYFFINDOR VS. HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Lily had to close her ears at Sirius's loud voice. Sirius had been the commenter since the second year and did he get annoying at times.  
  
"AAAAND FOR HUFFLEPUFF, WE HAVE ABOTT AS KEEPER AND CAPTAIN, BROCKLEHURST AND BONES AS BEATERS, CLARK, WILLIAMS, AND SUN AS CHASERS, AND DAVIS AS SEEKER!" The Hufflepuffs whistle and applauded while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw clapped politely. The Slytherins just booed.  
  
"HERE COMES GRYFFINDOR BABY! CAPTAIN AND SEEKER, LEADING THE WAY IS JAMES POTTER! Lady's out there, he's single! ("Black! I will not tolerate this" came Professor McGonagall's voice in the background while James glared at him.) BEHIND HIM IS WOOD (Oliver's dad's younger brother) PLAYING KEEPER, SANTANA, BURTAN, AND PRAIS AS CHASERS, AND MY COUSIN BLACK AND WHITE AS BEATERS! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLEEEE!" Lily's ears probably went deaf when everyone, minus the Slytherins, screamed and clap, standing up.  
  
As if planned, every Gryffindor started banging their feet on the stands and sang, "We will, we will, rock them, stomp them!"  
  
"Oh my gosh…" Lily muttered as a girl ripped off her t-shirt, throwing it at James. It landed on James's face, blowing around him, since he was riding on his broom around the pitch. Grabbing the t-shirt, James pulled it off, grinning boyish at the girl.  
  
"PATIL! That's 20 points from Ravenclaw!" McGonagall barked. (A/N: In case you are wondering, Parvati and Padma's mom never got married. Think what you want….)  
  
All the Ravenclaws glared at her because they had worked so hard trying to get those points.  
  
"Alright, I want a clean, fair game. Captains shake hands. On the count of three, one two, three!" Madame Hooch lifted up on her broom as all 14 players zoomed up in the sky.  
  
And the game went on for about an hour with the Hufflepuffs…losing badly.  
  
Without any warning what so every, just as James was about to catch the snitch with Davis right beside him, James fell from his broom, about 70 feet from the ground. Davis ended up catching the snitch.  
  
Lily heard nothing, although she knew she was screaming along with everyone else.  
  
Lily wished everything just stopped and it did. Lily looked at a girl in front of her, who had pumpkin juice in front of her, in mid-spit. Not thinking, Lily began running out to the field, jumping over people. When she finally reached the field, Lily started breathing fast, jumping up and down not knowing what to do.  
  
Looking at James who had his eyes closed, hands in front of him, Lily did the first thing that came to her.  
  
Go to the castle.  
  
Running as fast as her legs aloud her go, Lily shouted the password to her bedroom. Frantically, Lily opened her trunk, making it banged on her bed. She looked through everything, not knowing herself, what she wanted. By the time she was done, her trunk was emptied and everything was lying around her room.  
  
Lily ran into the bathroom and in James's room. She went over to his trunk and opened it. Lily gasped at everything she saw.  
  
"Wow," Lily breathed, holding up a piece of parchment.  
  
Hey Lily!  
  
Lily gasped out loud as she reread the words that had formed on it. Just as she was about to put it down, more words appeared.  
  
Padfoot thinks, well knows that Prongs has a thing for-  
  
A line swept through the words and more letters were written.  
  
Lily…. NEVER listen to that retarded…. thing…. yeah.  
  
Lily giggled and decided she'd ask James about that later…oh right! James!  
  
Returning to the matter at hand, Lily threw it across the room and continued looking. She gasped at what she held in her hands.  
  
Letting the silky material slid in her hands, Lily put it on her head. Lily gasped again when she saw her head disappear, looking in a mirror.  
  
"An invisible cloak," Lily whispered, throwing it on all the way and running out of the rooms back to the pitch, slipping a couple of times. When Lily reached the field, her eyes first reached the broom shed. Jogging over to it, Lily grabbed a broom once she reached it. She then headed back to where James was in mid air. Trying to calm her breathing, Lily slowly put a leg over the broom. Lily put the broom front straight up making the broom go, well, straight up. Screaming, Lily made it go even and headed to James unsteady.  
  
Lily never liked flying, heck, she couldn't even handle walking without tripping.  
  
Putting the broomstick in an angle, so James was sitting on it, Lily wrapped her arms around him tightly under his cloak, so no one would see her arms. She made sure the broomstick was unseen.  
  
Lily didn't notice Dumbledore blink in surprise, in the top box.  
  
She concentrated on time going again and almost let go of James at the deafening screams.  
  
"What the?" James mumbled, opening his eyes.  
  
"James," Lily whispered in his ear. "James, it's me Lily. I stopped time when you fell, and went in your room. I got your invisibility cloak so no one can see me and the broom, but they can still see you." Lily giggled nervously.  
  
To everyone in the stands, it looked like James was falling to the ground in slow motion.  
  
"Thank you, Lily, thank you. I thought I was going to die. It's true when they say your whole life passing true your eyes. Thank you, " James repeated saying thank you until Lily lightly set him on the field. Lily luckily got high enough so that she wasn't surrounded by most of the Hogwart's population, as everyone wanted to see if James was ok.  
  
"And Hufflepuff wins," Sirius's voice came through the intercom, dry.  
  
Sighing, Lily flew towards the broom shed and put the broom back. She knew she was never going to fly again. Lily made sure no one was looking and took the cloak off, folding it, and stuffing it in her pocket.  
  
Running back to the crowd gathered around James, Lily heard a second year ask, "What happened?" along with other kids. Lily sighed and decided there was no way she could get to James and headed back to her room to take a nap.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lily sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Veronica came by and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"So, did the morning owls come yet?" Just as Veronica asked that, hundreds of owls came flying in, dropping letters by surprise students. An owl came by Lily, dropping a letter in her oatmeal. Glaring at the owl, Lily opened the letter.  
  
Lily,  
  
I haven't heard from you in awhile. Would you like to have tea after your morning classes? I'll be waiting at my hut.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Lily smiled to herself and wrote a quick letter back.  
  
Hagrid,  
  
Sure! I would love to have tea with you. Would you mind if I invite my friends, Bella (Lily thought for a second then added more) and Veronica? See you later!  
  
Lily  
  
The whole time Veronica was reading over Lily's shoulder. Veronica gasped once she finished.  
  
"I-I'm your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, you passed my 'test.' I just had to make sure you didn't call me 'Clumsy wusmy Liliums," Lily said smiling at Veronica. Veronica blushed and mumbled an apology, turning back to her food.  
  
"Hey Veronica, when's the next Hogsmead trip? Was it a little after Halloween?" Lily asked getting some new oatmeal.  
  
Veronica nodded while glaring at Trisha on the other side of the table who was flirting with a Ravenclaw by winking at him from the Gryffindor table. At least she was hanging around a good crowd now….  
  
After they finished their breakfast, both girls went to fetch Bella since Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had the first class together: Transfiguration.  
  
Lily dragged her feet to an empty desk in the back and sat down. Professor McGonagall drowned the class on about transfiguring large animals into small school things while Lily decided to write notes to Bella who was sitting on her right.  
  
Lily wrote about what happened to Veronica and slid it across the table. After Bella finished it, she nodded at Lily and put that note in her bag. The class went on, as Lily and Bella wrote on one parchment. About half way through the class, when Bella was giggling what Lily wrote, McGonagall came striving over to their desk and snatched the note out of Bella's hand before Bella got to finish writing.  
  
"Miss Figg and Evans, I do not appreciate you two writing notes in my class. Now, let's just see what you two were writing." McGonagall cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses.  
  
Mrs. Lupin, (Bella and Remus started blushing non stop)  
  
So now u now know y Veronica and I r now friends. A little weird huh?  
  
Mrs. POTTER, (Lily started blushing while James looked at Lily grinning with a curious look)  
  
Yeah, it is a little weird. I mean she used 2 pick on u with Trisha and her other friends and everything.  
  
Mrs. Coping me using the guy u like heading Lupin,  
  
But guess what? She hasn't picked on me once since the day I found her n the classroom! N*e*ways, this class is SOOOOOO BORING! I mean, come on, y do we need 2 no how 2 transfigure a big animal into a school object? It's stupid.  
  
Mrs. I'm so cool, so no 1 can copy my heading Potter,  
  
Yeah, @ least she's not picking on you. I agree w/u on this subject. 1 of these days, McGonagall is going 2 b bald from wearing her hair n such a tight bu-  
  
"That will be 10 points from each house plus a detention for both of you. I can't believe this, from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw out of all houses! See me after class for where your two detentions will be. Now, back to the subject."  
  
James looked at Lily still grinning, but Lily refused to meet his eyes.  
  
That was so embarrassing, Lily concluded.  
  
After receiving their detentions, Lily and Bella cleaning the Great Hall with a tooth pick on Saturday, and after their morning classes, Lily, Bella, and Veronica headed out to Hadrid's.  
  
***  
  
"Master, it didn't work… I tried making James fall off his broom at the Quidditch match. I don't know what happened but he landed safely. I'll try my best to come up with another way to destroy him… I promise."  
  
***  
  
A/N: So, what does Lily know by reading Veronica's mind? What's up with Veronica and Trisha? What happened between the two? What is a Death Eater going to do to poor James? FIND OUT LATER IN 'WHAT'S THE NEW GIRL'S NAME!' I decided to stop here although I was about to write them in Hagrid's Hut but I'll save that for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like it if you tell me what you liked, thought was funny, ect. You don't have to but it'll help and encourage me more. I'm so sorry this didn't come out for a while. I had it done a loooong time ago but IT WONT LET ME LOG IN! So thank you Lily (my friend) for putting this chapter up… ok that makes it seem like she wrote it but she DIDN'T, I did! Does anyone understand what I'm saying? About Bon's review, I do understand what you mean, but PLEASE if there is something wrong with my story, wait till it's finish and THEN tell me because this was the chapter I was going to make Lily realize that she was caring to much about her looks. ::breathes:: Now REVIEW PEOPLES!  
  
Wow…I wrote nine…ALMOST ten pages of this story! I'm so proud! Wait I'll write dots so it CAN be ten pages!  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………… There, that's three whole extra pages then what I usually write!  
  
(See that pretty, purple rectangle box down there? ::Holy music comes on as I wave my hands at it:: CLICK IT!) 


	9. Hagrid's Hut

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Veronica, and Tricia and co.  
  
Chapter 9: Hagrid's Hut  
  
Lily banged on Hagrid's hut while Veronica and Bella backed up, pretty much frightened of Hagrid already.  
  
"Gosh mates, I don't really see why you two are scared of Hagrid. He's one of the nicest people I've known in my life!"  
  
As Lily said this, the door busted opened, swinging on its hinges as something came flying at Lily. The force was so much, that it knocked Lily off her feet.  
  
"Fang!" Lily grumbled as he licked her face, "Get off of me Fang!"  
  
Lily started giggling as she tried pushing him off.  
  
"Why Lily," Hagrid said, pulling Fang off of Lily, "How yeh doing? I see yeh did end up bringing yeh friends!" Hagrid smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back. "Well, why don't yeh all come in? I already have the tea ready."  
  
Hagrid got out of the doorway, and held the door open as Lily came in, followed by two very awed friends.  
  
***  
  
"She's something alright," James said looking out the Common Room window as Lily, Bella, and Veronica walked in Hagrid's hut.  
  
Just because his bed wasn't in the Gryffindor Tower didn't mean he wasn't going to hang out there with his friends.  
  
"Who?" Remus said looking up from his chess game with Peter.  
  
"Lily," James said dreamingly.  
  
Sirius, who was watching the chess game, got that maniac grin on his face. "Does Jamsey Whimsy have a crush on Liliums?"  
  
As quick as lightning, James blurted out, "NO! Nah. Why would you think that? Nope, I do not have a crush on Lily! Never. No."  
  
Remus looked at James knowingly, and then went back to his game.  
  
"What? Don't you believe me?" James said looking at each of them.  
  
"Yeah, we believe you alright James," Peter said sarcastically, moving is knight.  
  
James sighed in frustration and went to leave the Common Room.  
  
"Hey James," Sirius called out, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe to the kitchens!" James yelled, the portrait slamming shut after his voice.  
  
"Man, and I was going to ask for some fudge!" Sirius said sighing as if his whole day was ruined.  
  
***  
  
Once Lily got situated in Hagrid's humongous chair with her feet hanging hopelessly off the edge, Lily decided to have some fun with her powers.  
  
Looking in Hagrid's eyes, Lily's mind was filled with Hagrid's thoughts.  
  
{'Bout time she got herself some friends!}  
  
"So Hagrid, glad I finally made some friends?" Lily said, amused.  
  
Hagrid looked at Lily strangely, but answered, "Yeah, I bin wondering when you'd finally get out of you're shell.  
  
{Hmm, I think I need to get the tea.}  
  
"Hagrid, what about the tea? You want me to get it?"  
  
The whole time there Lily found out a lot of things about Hagrid that she never knew. Such as Hagrid liking Professor McGonagall. YUCK! ***  
  
James was sitting on a rock by the lake after going to the kitchens, sitting at lunch doing nothing but listen to his friends' conversations, and his afternoon classes.  
  
Grabbing a book out of his cloak pocket, James opened it to his favorite poem. If his friends ever found out that he read poems, he would be the laughing stock of the entire school. James started reading it aloud.  
  
"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breath and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints,---I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life!---and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death."  
  
James wiped away a couple of tears.  
  
"That was beautiful!" A voice behind him whispered.  
  
James turned around to find Lily standing there in tears, looking at the sky.  
  
"You heard me?" James said turning red.  
  
'This wasn't right. Now she's gong to tell that I, James Potter, like poetry.' James thought, looking at the ground.  
  
"It is true," Lily said mostly to herself, "I do love them more after they died."  
  
Lily sat down next to James on the rock.  
  
Forgetting about his embarrassment, James started talking, "Yeah, it's my favorite poem because it's true. My dad.you know, used to be Ministry of Magic? How he died and all a year ago, I do love him more now than before. It's like I suddenly realized what he did for me. My mom still hasn't gotten over his death."  
  
There was a long but peaceful silence as both of them starred at the sky.  
  
"Well," Lily said getting up, "It's almost dinnertime, I'm going to head in."  
  
"I guess I will too," James said also standing up and putting his book in his pocket.  
  
They both walked up to the entrance door, lost in thought. Before James opened the door, he turned back to Lily.  
  
"Wait, Lily, promise you won't tell anyone what happened out there?"  
  
"I promise." She said smiling.  
  
James smiled back.  
  
As James held the door open for Lily, she looked back at Trisha who was sulking around the lake. Lily knew Trisha was trying to get James. She knew Trisha was working for Voldemort. Lily knew they thought it was James who was the mind reader, not her. She knew that she had to protect James. Lily knew all of this because she read Veronica's mind that one day. She also knew that was another reason why Veronica didn't want to be Trisha's friend.  
  
(A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!)  
  
"Oh, and Lily, what was up with that note in Transfiguration?"  
  
Lily blushed and ran inside to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: I KNOW THAT'S SHORT BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST SHORT ONE! THE REST WILL BE LONG! I'm having serious writer's block. It's like I know what I'm going to write but I need to collect my thoughts. Some of you are begging for the next chapter and all and I had this done for a while but I thought I would make the chapter longer but I guess not. I'm having a major headache and high school just started so please forgive me if it takes a while to update. I'LL TRY! Thank you for EVERYONE who reviewed! THEY MADE ME UPDATE THIS SMALL CHAPTER! Oh, and the poem up there belongs to Elizabeth Barrett, isn't it beautiful?  
  
P.S. Sorry if it's a little confusing. 


	10. Halloween and Hogsmead

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine expect a---WAIT A SECOND! Breakage news. J.K. Rowling gave all her characters to Ronniekin's Sweetheart! Lol, yeah right. You already know nothing belongs to me except a few characters!  
  
A/N: I can't believe it! Over 200! I never imagined it! Thank you ALL my reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
R/R and no flames please!  
  
Chapter 10: Halloween and Hogsmead  
  
Lily laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of her life. She hadn't done this lately. Usually she would do this everyday when she was big, but now she had friends. Lily frowned. Was that the only reason they were her friends? Because she was skinny?  
  
Lily got up so fast, that she almost flopped to the side when the bed moved.  
  
Well, she was just going to have to find out. Not by mind reading, but by casting a spell that would last 24 hours. Lily read it before. It was supposed to make you turn into the opposite of what you really are.  
  
Getting up and walking over to her bookshelf, Lily scammed through all her books.  
  
"Ah ha!" Lily grabbed a dusty book called, "What Do You Do When You Need the Opposite?" and wiped it off.  
  
Opening it up, Lily turned to the index.  
  
"Animals .No. Appearance! Page 57!  
  
"Appearance  
  
"To change your appearances of the opposite say the spell, "Exortus!" while pointing your wand at yourself. Try it!"  
  
Lily was about to say the spell, when James came bouncing in.  
  
"James, can't you knock before entering? What if I was getting dressed? Never mind, you probably wouldn't mind that." Lily put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore wanted you."  
  
Lily walked slowly out of the room in deep thought about the spell.  
  
Lily said the password to the statue, when she reached it. She walked up the many stairs till she reached the huge door. Knocking on the door, Lily waited for a reply.  
  
"You may enter," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Lily opened the door and walked over to the chair and sat in it.  
  
"You wanted me sir?" Lily said.  
  
"Yes, I have some news. Since Voldemort is gaining more and more power each day and is also gaining followers I decided to tell all professors about you. I'm doing this to protect you. They must know incase a follower tries to come in by using one of the professors. The professors must be on guard at all times. Do you understand?"  
  
Lily nodded her head.  
  
"Then you may go."  
  
Lily got up and exited the room.  
  
That was one of the weirdest conversations she had ever had with Dumbledore. Sure, all of them were weird but that was the weirdest. He sounded hesitant about what he was saying when usually he sounded so secure of himself.  
  
Oh well, Lily shrugged it off as nothing.  
  
Now it was time for lunch.  
  
As Lily was walking, she decided to do the spell tomorrow. That reminded her; tomorrow was Halloween and a Friday!  
  
Lily opened the Great Hall door and was rewarded by the smell of freshly cooked food.  
  
She sat down, letting her mind wonder about the next day and where it'll lead to.  
  
"CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"  
  
Lily looked over to the Head table and didn't know whether to be laughing or vomiting.  
  
There was Snape on top of the Head Table dancing in front of McGonagall in black knee-high boots and a.THONG!  
  
It was so sick it was funny.  
  
Snape turned his back towards McGonagall and shook his booty.  
  
By now the whole school was roaring with laughter.  
  
"ENOUGH!" McGonagall's shrill voice echoed the throughout the Great Hall.  
  
The music stopped and Snape looked at everyone as if he just woke up. He looked down and screamed his head off, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
"JAMES, PETER, REMUS, AND SIRIUS! Detentions till Christmas and fifty points taken from Gryffindor! That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen!" McGonagall's nostril's flared out and she walked briskly out the Great Hall.  
  
The Marauders looked at each shocked.  
  
Then burst out into laughter again.  
  
"That was the best prank ever!" Sirius gasped.  
  
"I know! Oh my gosh, that was worth it!" Peter said, giggling waving his hand.  
  
"But guys, till Christmas?" Remus thought about it for a moment then started laughing again.  
  
James couldn't utter one word due to the fact that he was laughing too hard.  
  
Lily looked at the four smiling. This is what made Hogwart's alive: their pranks and laughter.  
  
They trusted each other so much.more than they should have.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning, grinning.  
  
Today was the day, Lily thought.  
  
She got up and got dressed in her regular robes and applied a minimum amount of makeup. Lily then banged on James's door to wake him up. This started to become a routine because James's never woke up on his own.  
  
"Huh?" Lily heard James say.  
  
Lily shook her head and decided to wait for him to get ready. She heard the shower start, so she decided to do the spell now instead of after lunch because that would look weird if she showed up at breakfast skinny, then dinner fat.  
  
"Exortus!" Lily said pointing the wand at herself. Slowly, her figure grew out and her hair became tangled and her face was being more scrunched up.  
  
Lily looked in the mirror and let out a silent scream. That was not her standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"Oh my," Lily said to herself.  
  
Lily didn't know if she should go through with this. It was kind of silly.  
  
Lily looked up the reverse spelled and changed back. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Lily wasn't ready to do that yet. She'll do that when she feels like it's the moment.  
  
Lily heard the sound of James humming a song. He opened the door and looked at Lily, surprised.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just decided to wait for you." Lily smiled at James and James smiled at her.  
  
"Well, let's not just stand around here, let's get some breakfast!" James said rubbing his stomach.  
  
Lily giggled and headed towards the door with James behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah, today's Halloween," James said, mostly talking to himself.  
  
"Yep."  
  
James opened the Great Hall doors and held them open for Lily.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, blushing, walking past James.  
  
(A/N: I just realized this chapter is beginning slowly but as I said, writing this chapter, I had HUGE writer's block. I even had to reread my whole story and collect my thoughts.)  
  
Lily sat down next to Veronica who was sitting by Bella and Remus.  
  
"Hullo." Veronica said, smiling.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
James sat down between Sirius and Lily.  
  
"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore said, standing up. Everyone in the hall became quiet. "All seventh years stay after breakfast. I have something to tell you."  
  
All the seventh years started talking at once.  
  
Lily turned to James questioning. James nodded as if he knew what she was about to ask. Lily nodded back.  
  
After breakfast was over and the entire first through sixth years left, Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
"First I would like to thank you all for staying. Second, I have some good news. The Head Students have come up with a field trip for you all to go to." All the seventh years started cheering. "It will be to the Florida Keys and then to Orlando where you guys will go to theme parks. Tomorrow, of course, is a Hogsmead day and I recommend that you should start buying bathing suits, shorts, and tan tops because of the extremely hot weather there. The trip will be right after the NEWTS and you will leave a week before school is out. The trip will last for a month and half. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Halloween, enjoy the feast later on. Oh and there will be no classes today."  
  
"YES!" Sirius screamed. "YES!!!"  
  
Others were doing the same.  
  
"This will be awesome!" Remus said, grinning ear to ear. His grin vanished in a quick second.  
  
"What's wrong Remus?" Bella's eyes widened with a sudden thought. "Oh, oohh! What are you going to do Remus?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Remus stood up and walked towards Dumbledore. He did NOT want him being a werewolf to get in the way.  
  
A minute later, Remus came back, grinning.  
  
"Well?" Bella asked.  
  
"He said they already had that planned out. They were going to put me in this cell during the transformation that was under the two different hotels we're staying at."  
  
"Good," Bella quickly pecked his cheek. "I wouldn't go without you."  
  
"Stop the mushiness!" Sirius pretended to gag while everyone laughed.  
  
Both Remus and Bella blushed.  
  
"Come one you all. Let's head for the common room." Peter said.  
  
Everyone in the table stood up and started walking towards the common room.  
  
Remus had his arm around Bella. Bella decided to make a chain out of their group. She put her arm around Lily. Lily got the hint and shyly put her arm around James. James put his arm around Sirius and Sirius put his arm around Veronica, while she put her arm around Peter. There they were walking in a vertical line grinning. People who walked passed them smiled and waved. It all seemed too good to be true.  
  
When they reached the common room they all let go and James said the password.  
  
All of them sat on the floor.  
  
"Do you guys want to play a game?" Sirius said.  
  
"I guess," they all said.  
  
"How about.Truth or dare!" Lily said.  
  
"Sure!" Sirius said. "I go first. Hmm.James, truth or dare?"  
  
James thought for a second, "Dare."  
  
Lily looked in Sirius's eyes and burst out laughing.  
  
"What," they said in unison.  
  
"Nothing," Lily's mouth twitched.  
  
"I dare you to skinny dip in the lake."  
  
"WHAT?" James squeaked.  
  
"OK, if you don't want to do a dare or truth, just take a piece of clothing off."  
  
James took a shoe off.  
  
"Lily, truth or dare?" James asked.  
  
"Truth," Lily said without any hesitation.  
  
"What is your bra size?"  
  
Lily looked absolutely scandalized at the question. She then thought that it'd be better to just answer the question than lose a piece of clothing.  
  
Lily mumbled something no one heard.  
  
"What was that?" James asked, smirking.  
  
"34."  
  
"34 what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"34D, ok?" Lily blushed to the roots of her hair while the boys gaped.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare?" Lily asked still covering her face.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss Bella.in FRONT of us."  
  
Remus blushed and leaned in towards Bella. Bella leaned forward and closed her eyes. Remus pecked Bella on her lips and just as he was about to pull away, Bella grabbed him behind the neck and gave him a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Remus ran his hands through her hair while Bella had her hands on his face. Bella let out a soft moan and leaned back onto the floor, bringing Remus down with her. They continued kissing until Sirius coughed quite loudly.  
  
Remus and Bella stood up quickly, breathing hard and blushing.  
  
"Ok, that was a little more than I expected," Lily said.  
  
"Anyways, Remus it's your turn."  
  
Remus looked at Peter. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, Peter, if you could kiss one person in here, who would it be?"  
  
Peter took off his shoe.  
  
Veronica pouted, "You're no fun."  
  
Peter shrugged and blushed.  
  
Peter glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Veronica, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, what's YOUR bra size?"  
  
"I am not saying what it is, after hearing Lily's."  
  
"Come on!" The boys begged.  
  
"34B."  
  
Veronica blushed and asked Bella, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Go out in the hallway and tell the next person you see that you love them and want to have children with them while hugging them."  
  
Bella got up and walked out of the common room with everyone following her.  
  
They waited a few seconds.  
  
They didn't have to wait long because Professor McGonagall came walking along, nose in the air, still embarrassed about earlier.  
  
Everyone started silently laughing.  
  
Bella ran up to McGonagall and hugged her.  
  
"I love you so much and I want to have children with you!"  
  
Bella ran away before she got to see McGonagall's face.  
  
Everyone raced in the common room, laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lily said still laughing, "I didn't think you would do it!"  
  
They continued to laugh.  
  
That day a special bond was formed between the seven.  
  
***  
  
"Lily, tell me the truth. Does this bathing suit make me look fat?" Bella asked staring in the full size mirror.  
  
Lily looked at Bella. She had a two piece on that was tropical colors and Hawaiian flowers printed on it.  
  
"Nope," Lily said truthfully.  
  
Lily then looked at herself in the mirror. She was also wearing a two piece but hers was baby blue. It had little white flowers all over it and it had a bow in the front of the top piece. She loved it.  
  
Veronica did a 360 looking at herself in the mirror. She had a tank top and string bikini bottom. It was orange with pink flowers on it.  
  
"It looks good Veronica," Lily said smiling.  
  
After the girls were done shopping for all their clothes they walked into Three Broomsticks to meet the boys.  
  
Lily sniffed the air around her and smiled.  
  
They sat down with the boys and drank their Butterbeer, talking about the trip.  
  
Lily's mind wondered off and she stared out the window, thinking. Without any warning she stood up and screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
A/N: Haha, cliff hanger. OMG! I'm SO happy I finished this chapter! YAY! Lol, well I decided to do the truth and dare thing because I was bored and wanted to spice it up a little bit. Hehe, and umm.300!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! Oh and Lily and James will kiss.sometime.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wow, I am so hipper and happy! 


	11. The Brightest Night

Chapter 11: The Brightest Night  
  
Lily burst into tears and ran into the bathroom. James shot up in his chair and ran into the bathroom, not caring if it was the girl's.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked, concerned.  
  
Lily slid down the wall in the corner of the bathroom and said something but James couldn't understand one word she said.  
  
"Lily, tell me right now what happened." James demanded.  
  
"I HATE MY POWERS!" Lily screamed and started crying again.  
  
James rushed over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowing back and forth.  
  
"It's ok Lily, now just tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I was just sitting down at the table, looking out the window, right, and then this guy walked passed and looked straight in my eyes. When I read his mind he thought, 'What an ugly girl.' So I sat there shocked for a few moments when this girl walked passed and looked at me, so I read her mind and she thought, 'They should get rid of people like her.' So that's when I screamed." Lily took a deep breath and burst into more tears.  
  
"Lily!" James gasped, shocked. "You are not ugly! Oh, my..."  
  
Lily's sobbing continued. "I'm the ugliest person I ever seen!"  
  
"Lily, you are the most beautiful person. I can list a million things I like about you."  
  
"I'm ugly!"  
  
"One: I absolutely love your eyes. They are the prettiest green I have ever seen and they make me weak. Two: I love your red, curly hair. Sometimes I just want to run my fingers through it. Three: I love your gorgeous smile. It makes the whole room shine. Three: I love your personality. You are really nice and can get along with anyone. Plus you are funny."  
  
Lily's tear slowly went away and she looked up at James. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Lily hugged James with all her strength.  
  
James hugged Lily back.  
  
James then looked at Lily. "Can I-?"  
  
His sentence was cut off short when Bella opened the door with a worried expression. She ran towards Lily and hugged her making James fall on his back. Bella didn't notice what she interrupted or the fact that she knocked James on the ground.  
  
"Oh Lily! What's wrong? Everything will be okay." Bella gushed.  
  
Lily nodded and buried her face into Bella's shoulder. She then looked up at James and mouthed a, 'Thank you.'  
  
He nodded and then walked out of the bathroom deciding to give the girls some time alone. That was one thing he didn't understand about girls. All their girl talk.  
  
James sat down and no one asked what happened because they knew James wouldn't answer them. Shortly after James sat down Bella and Lily exit the bathroom and sat down with the rest of them. There was a long silence.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading back to Hogwarts," Remus said, standing up.  
  
The others stood up and they all walked back up to the castle.  
  
Monday came and went. Bella got a detention for her 'rudeness' in the hallway. Both Lily and James were thinking about what happened in the bathroom and were trying to avoid each other. Remus was worried about the upcoming full moon. Sirius was trying to find a girlfriend who he actually liked and was trying to come up with some new prank ideas. Veronica was becoming more closed from the others and was keeping to herself. The there was Peter who was also quiet and kept to himself. Lily decided to not use her powers unless it was important.  
  
Before anyone knew it, Winter Break came and so did the snow.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up yawning. Today was Christmas Eve. She smiled to herself. Finally Lily got to sleep in because of Winter Break.  
  
Lily got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She decided to take a nice refreshing bath. Something she hadn't got to do lately. It's always been quick showers.  
  
After taking off her clothes she slowly sat down in the tub filled with bubbles and closed her eyes breathing in the smell of strawberries. Her favorite scent.  
  
Lily finally finished her bath, got up, and wrapped a towel around her. She went in her room and got dressed. Then she did her hair. She decided, just for today, to make it very long and straight. She put it up in a half, which was braided on each side with a green ribbon going through it. Lily exited the room and headed for lunch because she slept through breakfast.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Lily said, as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey," Everyone mumbled, too engrossed in their food.  
  
"I got an idea!" James said. "Let's go outside and have a snowball fight!"  
  
Everyone forgot about their food and ran towards the Entrance Hall, laughing.  
  
They got outside and Lily bent down to pick up some snow. Before she even got a chance to get up, she left a very hard snow ball knock her off her feet.  
  
Lily looked up and saw James laughing his head off.  
  
'Well,' Lily thought, 'we'll see how he likes this.' She rolled up a snow ball and threw it at James.  
  
It was the funniest sight she had ever seen. It had landed in his mouth.  
  
James's eyes were huge and he spitted it out.  
  
The others were too caught up in their own little snowball fight to notice Lily and James.  
  
"Why you little." James ran towards Lily and tackled her and started to tickle her. Lily was laughing her head off. She was a very ticklish person.  
  
"James!" Lily gasped out between laughing. "Do you ::gasp:: want to go to the ::gasp:: Quidditch field?"  
  
James's ears perked up at the word 'Quidditch' and immediately stopped. Lily knew he would stop at the mention of that.  
  
"Sure," he said, smiling.  
  
Lily blushed. It had been a long time since they had actually talked. Lily pushed it aside and decided to enjoy her time with James.  
  
They walked down to the Quidditch field, forgetting all about the others and their snowball fight.  
  
"Do you want to go for a broom ride?" James said going to the broom shed.  
  
"Um, I don't know. I don't like flying too much." Lily said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Please?" James gave her puppy eyes. Lily had to look away because she knew she would give in if she took one look. "You can ride with me if you want to. Please, we haven't talked in a long time."  
  
Lily glanced over and immediately gave in. "Ok."  
  
"Yes!" James said grinning at Lily. Then he got a broom from the shed and walked back over to Lily. "Ok, you get on first."  
  
Lily put her leg over. Then she felt James get on the broom from behind her.  
  
He slowly started rising.  
  
"James, slow down," Lily said with shaking breath.  
  
"Lily, this is the slowest you can go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
James started to pick up a little speed and Lily started to tighten her grip on the broom.  
  
Without any warning, wind was blowing all around them. Lily looked down and let out a little scream.  
  
"James, I can't even see the ground!"  
  
When Lily turned her head a little around to look at James, he had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, my God," Lily muttered.  
  
"Don't worry Lily I'm going back down. It looks like a snow storm is coming."  
  
The broom started jerking and she felt one of James's arms wrap around her. They started heading towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"James, stop it!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"What do you mean, you can't?"  
  
"It's going out of control!"  
  
As soon as James said it, they were heading full speed towards a tree in the middle of the forest.  
  
Lily then saw black.  
  
When she woke up she felt strong arms holding her.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw James carrying her.  
  
"James, what are you doing?"  
  
James looked down surprised.  
  
"We ran into a tree. You ended up falling down and I ended up in the tree itself. So then I found you and now I'm trying some place to camp over night, considering I have no clue where we are at and it'll take us at least a day to find our way out and it's almost dark."  
  
"Oh."  
  
James continued carrying Lily and Lily buried her face in James's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
After about 30 minutes, James had found a cave. He gently set Lily down and they walked inside.  
  
After another 10 minutes of walking they found a place to settle down in.  
  
"Finally!" Lily said as she sat down and took her soggy boots off.  
  
"Ew, what's that smell?" James joked around.  
  
"Very funny," Lily said grinning. "So, now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," James said, "We're just going to have to wait till morning, and then start walking."  
  
Lily nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments.  
  
"Gosh, it's hot in here," She said opening her eyes and looking at James.  
  
"It is, considering outside its freezing." James had a couple of sweat drops on his face.  
  
Lily and James took off their heavy cloaks and set them down. Lily still felt hot.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm still hot. Why is it hot in here?" Lily asked James fanning herself.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's one of those rare caves that are hot. I have read about those in some books."  
  
Lily blushed. "Don't laugh." She then took off her two sweaters and was left wearing a belly shirt with long, flared out sleeves. She was left wearing that and a skirt with panty hoes. "It's the only thing that was clean."  
  
James stared at her shirt, "Why would I laugh?"  
  
"I don't know," She mumbled, covering her stomach.  
  
James was left wearing a sweater and jeans.  
  
James sighed and laid out on his cloak. "At least I'm spending my Christmas Eve with you and not some stuck up person."  
  
Lily chuckled and also laid out on her cloak.  
  
"James?" Lily asked. "Do you ever wonder how it feels like after death? Like, do you still think? Can you see? Can you hear?"  
  
"Sometimes," James answered turning his head and starring at Lily.  
  
"You're different. I mean some girls, if they were stuck in the same situation, would only be talking about their nails, then freaking out about how dark it was, and other stuff."  
  
"Thanks.I think."  
  
James sat up and looked at Lily, glazing at her from head to toe.  
  
"What is it?" Lily said also sitting up.  
  
"Lily I never finished my sentence in the bathroom." James took a deep breath. "I was going to ask if I can kiss you. So, I'm asking again. Can I kiss you?"  
  
Lily blinked. She had dreamed of this all her life since she was eleven and first saw James get on the Hogwarts Express. And now it was finally coming true after everything she went through.  
  
Lily leaned forward and James did the same thing. Glazing into James's eyes, she showily closed her eyes while tilting her head.  
  
A shock ran through them as their lips met. Lily took her hands and putted them on James face as James put his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her closer to him. Lily pulled away slowly and looked into James's eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Lily took James's glasses off and she then kissed James's nose, forehead, each cheek, his chin, both of his eye lids, and the corners of his mouth.  
  
James couldn't stand it anymore and let out a moan while he took Lily's lips back to his. The kiss was innocent at first, but then deepened.  
  
James's slowly laid Lily on her back and continued to kiss her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Lily never knew someone could put so much passion into a kiss.  
  
After James was finished kissing her neck he came back up to her lips. Lily ran her fingers up and down his spine, sending chills through James.  
  
"Wow," they both said gasping for breath, letting go of each other's lips, and hugging each other.  
  
"Lily!" James said, hugging her tighter. "That was the best kiss I have ever had!"  
  
"That was my only kiss I ever had," Lily said, giggling.  
  
"Are you serious? I couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to kiss you."  
  
"Well," Lily said blushing. "I kissed you once before."  
  
James looked at Lily questioning. "How? I don't remember."  
  
"I stopped time and I was so tempted."  
  
"You little sneak!"  
  
They laid there, just hugging each other and listening to each other's heart beats.  
  
"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James broke the silence.  
  
Lily gave James a peck on the lips. "Yes." They kissed each other once last time before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
It was the brightest night.  
  
A/N: THERE! The kiss! Alas! Lol, thanks for all your reviews! I love you guys! I can't believe how many I got! Thanks! I'll answer some questions you guys asked in the next chapter because I'm to lazy to do it now. Lol, well, REVIEW! 


	12. Happy Christmas

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! MUAH! I love you guys! Lol, well, I am a VERY romantic person, so I admit, these chapters ARE going to be fluffy, MUHAHAHA! ::cough:: Not all though, because I know some of you guys don't like fluffy stuff, but for my story, you guys are going to have to put up with it! Lol, well REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 12: Happy Christmas  
  
Lily woke up sweating to death.  
  
'What in the world?' Lily thought.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down to find an arm around her. Memories came flying past her eyes and a smile crept its way on her face.  
  
Lily slowly took the arm off of her and got up. She felt sticky, sweaty, and nasty. Lily hated the feeling of sweating.  
  
'I hate this cave so much, that I love it!' And of course the reason why she loved it was because of the kiss.  
  
Lily took off the sticky panty hoes. She decided to walk around the cave in attempt to get the icky feeling off of her.  
  
Lily was walking down the cave for about 5 minutes and that's when she heard the noise. The noise of water running. Lily started running and turned the corner and gasped. As if someone knew what she was wanting, there was a water fall and a spring in front of her.  
  
"Wow," she whispered.  
  
"I know," Someone said behind her. Lily screamed and wiped around. "Thought you could hide from me Lily?"  
  
"James!" Lily breathed. "Don't you ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
James laughed while Lily playfully punched him.  
  
Lily smirked at him and leaned up and gave him a long, slow kiss. James's eyes widen in shock, and then he too closed his eyes. Lily started backing up to the spring, bringing James with her until she was by the edge. She took her hands and slid them to his chest, putting them under his sweaty shirt. Without warning, Lily gave him a push into the spring.  
  
"COLD!" James yelled out, coming out of the water.  
  
Lily was laughing so hard that she was bending, grasping her stomach.  
  
James shook his head, reached out, grabbed Lily by the waist, and brought her into water.  
  
"James, no!" It was too late, she was underneath the water.  
  
"Cold!" Lily gasped when she surfaced the water. Lily gave James a violent splash in the face, laughing.  
  
James looked at Lily with a shocked face, which Lily couldn't help but laugh at. He then splashed her back. That was the start of a huge water fight.  
  
"Take this!" Lily yelled, ducking under the water, turning around, and kicking the water at James, 30 minutes later. James grabbed Lily by the feet, then by the waist, and pulled her over his head.  
  
"Well, take this!" James threw Lily over to the waterfall, both of them laughing their heads off.  
  
James swam over to Lily, grinning. Lily smiled back, swimming backwards as James swam forward towards Lily. Lily dunk under the waterfall disappearing from James view. James then dunk under the waterfall. When James came on the other side, he looked around. The water reached to his chest. A pair of small delicate hands covered James's eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Lily whispered in James's ear, sending shivers threw his spine. James grabbed Lily's hands and pulled her in front of him making her back face the wall. James walked forward, making Lily walk backwards, until Lily's back was touching the wall. The water was to Lily's chin. James leaned down and kissed Lily's cheek and soon found his way to her mouth. James grabbed Lily hands and pinned his and her hands to the wall above their heads. After 5 minutes of kissing, Lily took her hands away from James's and put them in his messy, black hair, playing with it. Still kissing, James took his hands and put them around her waste. Slowly, Lily's feet were being lifted off the ground. James broke from the kiss and looked up at Lily. Lily looked as if she was taller than James considering James lifted her form the ground.  
  
"How do you do it?" James asked, starring at Lily in wonder.  
  
"Do what?" Lily breathed, trying to calm her heart rate.  
  
"Make me feel this way. I can't even explain how I feel."  
  
"I don't know. You first have to tell me how you make me feel this way." Lily said in a low voice.  
  
James brought Lily down a little and kissed her neck.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Lily."  
  
"Happy Christmas James," Lily started playing with his hair. "James," Lily whispered. "We probably should start heading home."  
  
James continued to kiss Lily's neck and then gave her a peck on the lips. "You're right, we should go."  
  
Lily led James out of the waterfall, holding his hand. When they finally reached an edge of the spring, James hopped out, as if it was nothing, from the spring. Lily shook her head and muttered something like, 'Show off,' and put both of her hands on the edge and very slowly started to lift herself out until she had her elbows on the edge. She then put one leg on the edge.  
  
James laughed and bent down. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her out.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said with a shy grin, blushing.  
  
James gasped and looked down. Let's just say that her top was very thin. Lily looked down also, and blushed harder.  
  
Lily then looked at James's jeans and laughed. James blushed and turned around.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." James said, walking.  
  
Lily ran up to him and grabbed his hand, walking with him. When they reached to where they slept, they each grabbed their cloaks.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am not staying a whole day in these wet clothes." James said, taking off his sweater. Lily's eyes got round when she saw his defined abs. James then took off his jeans and was left standing in his boxers. James looked up at Lily and raised his eyebrows, and then he put his cloak around him.  
  
Lily blushed. She didn't want to stay in her wet clothes but she also didn't want James to see her in only her bra and panties. They only just started dating!  
  
Lily could feel James eyes on her. She glanced up at James, smirked, and turned around to where all he could see was her back and undressed. After she took off her skirt and shirt, she wrapped the cloak around herself.  
  
"Let's go," Lily said walking to where the cave entrance was. James followed Lily, shaking his head.  
  
Once they got out of the cave, Lily looked up at the sky, smiling. Lily and James didn't have to walk long before they saw people heading towards them. It was Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black.  
  
"There you two are!" Sirius said running up towards them, grinning. "What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore came up behind Sirius.  
  
"Well," James started.  
  
After James finished telling them what happened (leaving all the details out), Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Let's head up to the castle," he said pointing his wand at three sticks. They turned into brooms. "Lily, you can ride with James, because, like I heard, you are afraid of flying. No points will be taken from Gryffindor. I'm just glad to see you guys alive."  
  
They all got on the brooms and Lily got on behind James. Then they were off heading towards the castle. Unknown to the others, Lily was giving James little kisses on the back of his neck. To the others it only looked like Lily was leaning in towards James out of fright.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
Once they arrived it was lunch time. Lily and James headed towards the Great Hall holding hands with Dumbledore and Sirius behind them. When Sirius, James, and Lily sat at the table James and Lily were filled with questions. Lily and James answered them patiently, smiling at their friend's reaction. Sirius asked the last question.  
  
"Why are you guys holding hands?"  
  
Both of them blushed and James answered, "We're going out."  
  
Bella squealed and gave Lily a hug while Veronica muttered, "Congratulation," to Lily, looking away. Lily didn't notice.  
  
Lily was smiling the whole time.  
  
"You guys haven't even opened your presents!" Remus said.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" James and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"Well, come one Lily, let's go open our presents! Happy Christmas you guys!" James said standing up and grabbing a turkey sandwich for the rode.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Lily also grabbed a turkey sandwich.  
  
"Wow," Lily said once she said the password and walked into her bedroom. "I've never got this many presents!"  
  
"I'm going to go get my presents and bring them in your room so we can open them together."  
  
"Ok," Lily said.  
  
A minute later James came in the room with an arm full of presents and sat them down on the ground next to Lily's.  
  
At the same time, both of them lunged at their presents, tearing into them.  
  
Lily had gotten a book from Remus, candy from Peter, Dungbombs from Sirius, makeup from Veronica, and clothes, hair stuff, candy, sunglasses for the Keys, and a shell necklace all from Bella.  
  
"Man," Lily said out loud, "Bella sure got me a lot more than I expected."  
  
James laughed. He had of course gotten books about pranks, pranks, and candy from all his friends. His parents had gotten him new robes and cloaks.  
  
"Here's your present," James said shyly, handing Lily her gift.  
  
Lily slowly unwrapped it and gasped at what she saw. It was a silver bracelet with diamonds going all around it.  
  
"James . . . but . . . how? We weren't even talking for along time." Lily found tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Let's just say I was planning on asking you out today and giving it to you but the first half seems like it already happe-" James was cut off short when Lily gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily gave him a peck on the lips and walked over to her desk. "Here," Lily said handing him her present. "I was going to give this to you even if we weren't still talking."  
  
James opened it and gasped. It was a silver watch which you can switch to either tell where your friends are at or what time it is.  
  
"I love it Lily! Thank you!" James put the watch on while Lily put her bracelet on.  
  
Lily walked over to James and sat in his lap, putting her head on his shoulder. "Let's go to the common room and thank our friends."  
  
Once Lily and James got to the common room, they thanked all their friends. Bella was in their too because Remus let's her in the Gryffindor common room. No one really cared.  
  
After talking for a couple hours and playing chess and other various games with their friends they had their Christmas dinner then all went to bed.  
  
***  
  
BOOM!  
  
Lily sat up in bed. 'Oh, great,' Lily thought sarcastically, 'a thunder storm.'  
  
Now don't get Lily wrong, she absolutely loved the rain, but she hated thunder storms. They scared her to death.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Lily jumped. She started to see shadows all around her room.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Lily couldn't stand it anymore and padded her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Ouch!" Lily whispered when she accidentally slipped on some water. Lily got up and rubbed her sore butt.  
  
'Just dandy,' she thought.  
  
Lily opened James's door and walked over to his bed.  
  
"James," Lily whispered, "James, wake up."  
  
"Mmm, Lily," James said in his sleep.  
  
"James!" Lily said shaking him slightly.  
  
"Chica chica boom boom. Sheep's go baa."  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side. 'What the heck?' She thought.  
  
"James," Lily said again. James didn't wake up.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Lily, getting inpatient, grabbed James's head and kissed him. That certainly woke him up. He kissed Lily back, and then pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thunder storms, I hate them. They scare me."  
  
James nodded and pulled Lily down next to him.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight if you want."  
  
James put his arm around Lily and rested his hand on her belly. Lily grabbed his hand and put it up to her cheek falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: FLUFF!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! Lol, how did you guys like the chapter? REVEIEW! Ok, I PROMISE I will answer question next chapter. I'm too tired. 


	13. GOT TO HAVE YOUR NEWTS!

A/N: OMG! You guys are awesome! Eep! Ok, I'll FINALLY answer your questions when I'm done with this chapter, PROMISE! Lol, I can't wait to get to the part when they go on there field trip . . . so much fun . . . Things are going to go pretty smoothly and happy . . . for now at least.  
  
Chapter 13: Hmm, don't know what to call it, I'll figure out in 10 minutes. ::10 minutes later:: A chapter in which is kind of pointless  
  
Lily woke up yet again, feeling a warm feeling throughout her. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands to see them entwined with another hand. Lily turned around and faced James who was still sleeping, and stared at him.  
  
Lily wondered how she finally got James after 6th years and smiled. It didn't matter. She knew James liked her for who she was on the inside. It was just a matter of time before he actually noticed her. Even IF she never lost all that weight, he probably would've noticed her, considering that he was made Head Boy and she, Head Girl.  
  
Lily put her hand on James's check, just to make sure he was real. Yes, he was. Lily pecked James on his lips and got up to take a shower.  
  
After she took her shower and got dressed, Lily walked back in James room to find him still sleeping. Lily shook her head and pulled the covers of the bed. But that didn't work. James grabbed the covers and slid off the bed and into the pile of covers. Lily sighed and jumped on James and kissed him. Once again, he woke up and kissed her back. He pulled away and smiled.  
  
"It seems to me that that's the only thing I wake up too."  
  
They kissed again and this kiss lasted longer than usually. James moaned as Lily pulled away.  
  
"Come one, we must head for lunch." Lily said pulled James up.  
  
"Do we have to?" James whined.  
  
Lily noticed James was only wearing his boxers and tried not to keep looking down. They were actually cute, with little stags on them.  
  
"Yes or else no more kisses."  
  
In a second, Lily was shoved out the room so James could change.  
  
Lily laughed and sat on the toilet, to wait for James. She didn't have to wait long before he came rushing out of his room, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her all the way toward the Great Hall.  
  
When they finally reached the doors, James turned around.  
  
"Do I get to keep all my kisses now?"  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to think of that." Lily said, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
James got on his knees dramatically. He then put his arms around her legs and looked up at Lily. "Pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
Lily looked as though she was in deep thought.  
  
"Ok." She said at last.  
  
James punched his fist in the air and then pulled a giggling Lily onto the ground with him. He gave her a peck on the nose, and then kissed her full on the lips. James rolled Lily onto her back with him on top of her. Just as things were getting heated up, a voice interrupted them.  
  
"And then I was like 'Oh my God! I can't believe you like did that!'" There was a giggle and then Peter and Sirius came into view. Peter was apparently telling Sirius a 'funny' story.  
  
Sirius whistle and Peter put his hands up to his eyes and covered them. He let a crack appear between his fingers.  
  
James and Lily blushed, and then James got up and gave Lily a hand up. Lily buttoned up two of her buttons, whispered something in James's ear, and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"You're lucky that was us James, and not McGonagall . . . she's still shock about the two jokes we played on her." Sirius cracked up thinking about it.  
  
Peter uncovered his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Where's Remus?" James said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Inside with Bella, of course!" Sirius said as if it was solving 1+1.  
  
"Oh." James said stupidly.  
  
"Let's go!" Peter said waving his hand and walking in front of them towards the door, swaying his hips.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other and shrugged, following him.  
  
***  
  
"NEWTS! GET IT, GET IT! NEWTS! GOT TO HAVE YOUR NEWTS!" Sirius screamed in a sing song way, prancing around the common room.  
  
Yes, it's that time of the year people. The . . . NEWTS.  
  
James cracked up, slapping his knee.  
  
Not too much had happened since Christmas. Girl's glared at Lily from time to time, seeing her and James always together. Everyone knew about their relationship by now.  
  
And then there were the Quidditch matches. Gryffindor had ended up winning the house cup . . .  
  
Every seventh year in Gryffindor was in the Common Room, studying for the NEWTS. The library was crowded with all the fifth years studying for their OWLS.  
  
"Shut up!" A random kid who was n fifth year, who was brave enough to stay with all the seventh years, yelled.  
  
"Don't you EVER tell me to shut up!" Sirius hissed, flipping his hair out, while walking over to where James and Lily were sitting.  
  
"Are you ever going to start studying?" Lily asked, not even looking up from her book of Charms.  
  
"Yes, right now!" Sirius smiled, flopping into a chair, grabbing a book.  
  
One minute later . . .  
  
"It's too much for my brain!" Sirius groaned.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the common room yelled.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said standing up and picking up the book as well. "You'll regret that!"  
  
Sirius stormed up to the rooms, slamming the door.  
  
Everyone gave a cheer and went back to their studying.  
  
***  
  
"I failed!" Lily moaned, banging her head on the wall.  
  
"Lily, how do you even know that? We haven't even got our scores." James said reassuringly, rubbing her back with his hand. "I'm sure you got the highest grade out of everyone."  
  
"I probably would, if someone didn't keep distracting me!" Lily glared a smile on her face.  
  
"I can't help it, you're so irresistible." James tugged at her robe sleeve and smiled.  
  
"I don't know if I can wait after the field trip to find out my scores though." Lily said in deep thought.  
  
"You'll do just great! I'm positive. Why would Dumbledore choose you as Head Girl? Don't worry about it; you'll get your scores through owl, after the trip."  
  
"Thanks James," Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek, and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the common room . . . at least we have no more classes since the NEWTS are over with!"  
  
James grinned, "Finally! Instead of going to the common room, let's go to the room."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"To pack for the trip!"  
  
Lily laughed and they walked hand in hand towards their room to pack for the trip.  
  
*** (A/N: Sorry if things are going kind of fast, but I mean they have to graduate and take the NEWTS and all before they go on their trip)  
  
Lily sighed and looked through the window. She put her hand on the window, tears flooding her eyes as memories ran through her head. Never again, would she see Hogwarts.  
  
The place where she lived half of her life at.  
  
Hogwarts disappeared from her view.  
  
The only people on the train were seventh years because they got out a week before everyone else. And right now, they were heading for Platform 9 ¾, then they would take a bus to the airport and head over to Miami, and then take a bus down to the keys. After the Keys, they were going to take a bus back up to Orlando and go to all the theme parks. THEN after THAT they were going to go to the Tampa Airport and head back to London.  
  
Lily sighed and leaned into James, her friend's conversation heard from a distance to her.  
  
This was going to be one wild trip.  
  
A/N: Ok, ok, I knew I DID rush into things but I couldn't help it. ::grins sheepishly:: I really wanted to start writing their trip. Their trip is going to be long, so then, so are the chapters. I also know this chapter is REALLY short. SORRY! And sorry for any spelling mistakes because, well, I rushed through the chapter, wanting to get it done. Thanks for all the reviews and here are the answers to your questions:  
  
Lizmaurder4eva: Do you want a summary of what's happened so far? Umm, well Lily and James finally got together . . . ::pounds brain trying to get information out:: U could read it again if you'd like. That question confused me. (Sorry, I'm kind of out of it, I only got 2 hours of sleep) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Marauder chick: Haha, I think you're being paranoid. I never noticed I kept writing that. Well, I guess she's still self-conscience (sp? I have no clue how to spell that word) about her body. I mean she just lost her weight awhile ago. Thanks for reviewing  
  
heavenly182angel: Um, yeah, there is a plot. Lily being a mind reader! Thanks for reviewing  
  
Shaye: HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!? ::punches Shaye n face:: START OFF WITH A FLAME LIKE THAT! Haha, I'm jk! I can understand how you couldn't see Dumbledore saying "guys" and thanks for informing me on that because I realized I need to make Dumbledore seem more . . . formal. Thanks!  
  
marauderbabe07: It's going to their deaths (  
  
Ok, if I missed any questions, ask me.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
See that beautiful purplish, bluish button? . . . PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Go banana!

A/N: ::happy:: YES! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!! I'll answer questions after I finish.  
  
Chapter 14: Go Banana!  
  
Lily woke up, to find James giving her kisses all over her face. Lily laughed.  
  
"Come on Lily, the bus is on the other side of the Platform. Everyone just left, heading for it. You looked so beautiful asleep; I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
Lily blushed and got up and James grabbed her backpack for her and her and James walked off the train. All of their luggage was already in the bus.  
  
Muggles were shooting them strange looks, considering they were still in their robes.  
  
"James, I don't feel comfortable," Lily said. James gave Lily's hand a squeeze.  
  
They both entered the bus, which muggles called a charter bus.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, back here!" Sirius yelled, waving madly.  
  
James and Lily blushed and walked to the very end of the bus, where there were five seats. Three were already taken by Sirius, Remus, and Bella. Lily sat next to Bella, and then James sat next to Lily, grabbing her hand. There was a cooler next to Sirius, with different foods and drinks in them.  
  
"YAY!" Sirius slammed his face to the window, waving at random muggles. "Yes! And we're off!"  
  
Just as Sirius stated, the bus was 'off.'  
  
Lily looked around and observed everyone. Snape was in the very front looking all goody two shoes ::cough.:: Tricia and her friends were in the middle talking about boys and clothes. Veronica was sitting in front of them with Peter.  
  
Since when had those two started talking?  
  
Lily had no clue.  
  
Then all the Ravenclaws were up front reading their books, while the Hufflepuffs were scattered everywhere.  
  
It didn't look as big on the outside though. Lily mentally slapped her forehead.  
  
Duh, magic!  
  
(A/N: I really have no clue where the airports are in England, so sorry if anything sounds incorrect, ok?)  
  
James started talking to Lily, "Hey sugar, did you bring the sheets that tell everyone what times and days to meet each other?"  
  
Lily looked down at James's other hand, which was resting on her leg and smiled. She looked back into James's eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they're in my backpack. Can you hand them out? I don't feel like running across Tricia."  
  
"Anything for you," James grinned cheekily. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
He gave Lily a quick kiss and grabbed the stack of papers that were in her backpack and started handing them out to everyone. To Lily's surprise, Snape didn't make a rude comment.  
  
James came back and Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. James put his hands on Lily's shoulders and then outlined her body, sliding them down to her waist. James sat down, bringing Lily on top of him and kissed her slowly, making Lily melt. It was amazing how even after so many months; they still had as much passion as in their first kiss.  
  
Lily smiled against James's lips and kissed him back.  
  
Sirius looked over at them shock. It seemed as though they were oblivious to everyone around them.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus who had been talking quietly to Bella.  
  
"When are they going to stop snogging? It's been an hour and they are still at it!" Sirius threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Um, Sirius, I hate to break it to you, but you're kind of exaggerating."  
  
"So? I'm bored!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Remus!"  
  
Remus groaned, "What?"  
  
"I bet . . . that my orange, can beat your apple." Sirius said grabbing an orange and apple out of the cooler.  
  
"You're on," Remus said, catching the apple Sirius threw, with a determined look on his pale face.  
  
"Ready . . . and go!" Sirius said, falling onto his belly, pushing his orange carefully.  
  
Remus pushed his apple and the contest was on.  
  
Sirius ran behind his orange and started blowing on his, in an attempt to make it go faster.  
  
Out of nowhere, a hand from a seat in front of them flopped a banana on the ground.  
  
"Go banana!" Peter squealed.  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the banana.  
  
"Well, go banana!" a random person yelled.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter, and started cheering the banana on, which just lied there.  
  
At the end of the 'contest' Remus ended up winning.  
  
"YOU CHEATER!" Sirius hissed, glaring at Remus. Remus just shrugged and turned back and started talking to Bella once again.  
  
Sirius frowned and looked at Lily and James. At the moment, Lily had both of her legs wrapped around James and was sitting in his lap and James's hands were running up and down her back. Lily's hands were on either sides of James's face.  
  
Then Sirius looked back to Bella and Remus who were holding hands and sitting closely to each other, talking in low whispers.  
  
'It's just not fair,' Sirius thought.  
  
Ten minutes later, the bus stopped.  
  
Lily and James finally came up for air and Lily untangled herself from James and stood up, pulling James up by his hand. Everyone else on the bus stood up too.  
  
"Ok everyone, listen up!" Lily called, standing up on a seat. She blushed; she really hated talking in front of a bunch of people. "Everyone look in their luggage for some muggle clothes and change in the bathrooms. After that, head toward flight C14, after going through security. We will all meet there and head towards Miami from there. Any question?"  
  
No one asked anything, so Lily hopped off the seat.  
  
Everyone got off the bus and went to the rear end of it where their luggage was waiting already. Lily went through all of them and finally found her ocean blue bag where all her clothes were in. James found his already and was waiting for Lily. They both walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Wait for me when you're done!" Lily said, giving James a kiss on the check and walking towards the girl's restrooms.  
  
"Of course!" Lily gave James one last grin and entered the bathroom.  
  
She went to the handicap one so she'd have more room to get dress and she could see if the outfit looked right on her in the mirror. She quickly got in it before the herd of all the seventh year girls came in. Lily was lucky she found her luggage so quickly.  
  
Lily changed into some short shorts and a green halter top. Hmm no, it's too skimpy.  
  
Lily then tried on some capris with the green halter top. Perfect. Lily put on some green flip flops, and then did her hair, half up and half down, letting her curls loose. Lily added a little lip gloss and smiled weakly at herself.  
  
"Hurry up!" Someone yelled, pounding on the door.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and opened the door and exited the bathroom. James was already outside the bathroom, tapping his foot. Remus, Peter, and Sirius were next to him. And boy did James look good in his muggle clothes.  
  
James was wearing baggy black pants with a red shirt that had a dragon on it. He looked like a punk in Lily's opinion.  
  
Then there was Sirius who was wearing black shorts with a chain on the side and a blue shirt, with a funny saying on it. It said: "It's funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious."  
  
Peter was in some dorky shorts that were an inch above his knee with some socks that went to his knee, and a plain white shirt.  
  
And last but not least, was Remus. He was wearing jeans that were kind of baggy but not too baggy and a black shirt with a funny saying on it also. It said in white writing: "Don't sleep or the clown will eat me." And it was going in circles.  
  
James grinned when he saw Lily and ran up to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to where Remus, Peter, and Sirius were.  
  
"Where's Bella?" Remus asked impatiently.  
  
"It's mad in there. All the girls are taking forever to pick out something to wear. I'll be surprise if she ever gets a stall." Lily said.  
  
Ten minutes after waiting, Bella came out with her bag. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a blue tank top. Her hair was left down and she was wearing brown, grassy sandals.  
  
"Finally!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Bella laughed, "Well, sorry but the line was long."  
  
Remus smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
They waited a little longer and finally Veronica came out. She looked happy that they waited for her.  
  
She was wearing a tight aqua shirt, which had a low 'V' to it with a bow in the front and a wrap around black skirt that went a little above her knee. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with curls framing her face.  
  
All of them checked in and dropped their luggage off. Lily checked her watch after they went through security.  
  
"Hmm, we have 30 minutes left before they start calling us to load up. Do you guys just want to wait? Or do you want to check out the stores?"  
  
"Wait," Everyone said, looking tired. Lily nodded and they headed over to C14. A few people, the ones who were smart and decided to where their clothes underneath their robes, were already sitting there. Meaning all the Ravenclaws.  
  
After 10 minutes, James turned to Lily.  
  
"Hey Love, will you head with me to get a drink? I'm extremely thirsty."  
  
Lily nodded and James and Lily stood up. James looked around confused, when Lily started heading towards a place called McDonald's.  
  
Lily walked up to the cash register and ordered one medium size coke while James looked in awe at the menu.  
  
"Hey, can I have a Big Mac too?"  
  
The lady at the cash register nodded and added it to the drink.  
  
Lily paid because James didn't have muggle money and handed him his drink and Big Mac.  
  
"Have fun!" Lily said laughing as James eyes got wide when he opened the Big Mac.  
  
It was as if a light was shining down on the Big Mac, in James's eyes.  
  
James took a bite and stomped one of his foot down.  
  
"This is excellent . . . Mmm, Big Mac." James closed his eyes as he took another bite. The another, then another, and then another. When it was done James looked disappointed.  
  
"Done yet?" Lily smiled and gave him his coke; which James took immediately. He took a huge drink from the straw and then looked back up at Lily.  
  
"This is the best thing ever invented!"  
  
Lily shook her head and grabbed James free hand while the other was holding his 'prize possession.'  
  
Once they headed back to where everyone else were, James sat next to Sirius and started going on about the food and drink and even letting Sirius have a sip of his coke.  
  
After another 20 minutes of waiting, and watching C14 section slowly getting crowded with Hogwarts seventh year, the announcer finally announced for first class to come first.  
  
James and Lily could've gotten first class if they wanted to because both were rich but they wanted to be with all of their friends.  
  
All the stuck up people: Tricia and her friends, and Snape and a few of his friends, went when they called first class.  
  
Then they started calling the rest according to their seat. When they finally called the seats the Marauders, Lily, Veronica, and Bella were in, they all stood up and walked through the tunnel and then on the plane.  
  
They passed Tricia, who had her nose stuck up in the air and Snape who was sitting up right with his back straight. All of them rolled their eyes and continued walking on.  
  
They finally seated themselves and to Lily and James dismay, they were separated. Lily ended up getting the window with Sirius next to her. Then Bella was next to Sirius and on the other row next to them James had got window, with Remus next to him, then Veronica next to Remus.  
  
Peter frowned and looked at his plane ticket.  
  
"Hey guys, it says here I have first class. I guess I'll see you when the plane lands then."  
  
Everyone waved to Peter and said their goodbyes.  
  
Lily's foot started to twitch. This was her first time flying on an airplane. In fact, it was everyone's first time riding an airplane except for Bella's.  
  
Lily glanced out the window and saw men waving orange poles and then looked at everyone else who looked calm but excited and tired and then looked out the window again.  
  
The plane started backing up and Lily put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She started breathing deeply and looked over at James who felt her stare on his back and turned around.  
  
He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Sirius, trade me seats, Lily looks like she's going to be sick."  
  
"Yes! Window seat!" He then turned and looked at Lily, "It'll be okay Lily."  
  
Sirius took off his seat belt and him and James traded spots. James sat next to Lily and grabbed her hand while skillfully putting his seat belt on with the other.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. They're professionals. They know what they're going. It's ok." James took Lily's hand and started kissing each of her fingers.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and leaned back, "Thanks James."  
  
James kept playing with her hands. Sure they had a couple of scars on them there and there but in James's eyes, they were perfect.  
  
The plane started kicking up speed without any warning and Lily gasped but didn't open her eyes.  
  
And then the plane was off the ground and up in the sky.  
  
The pilot said something, but no one was really listening.  
  
Once it was on a normal pace, James turned to Lily who still had her eyes closed.  
  
"It's ok now Lily flower."  
  
Lily opened one eye, then the other and let out a deep breath.  
  
"I'm tired," Lily said with a yawn. "I barely got any sleep last night because I was so excited."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." James said, tiredly.  
  
Lily rested her head on James's shoulder.  
  
"I love you Lily." James whispered.  
  
But Lily didn't hear. She had already fallen in deep slumber and James knew it. He played with her hair, while starring out the window in deep thought.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except a few characters you don't recognize there and there. Oh, and the "Go banana!" thing . . . that was from The Simpsons. Funny episode I tell you! Oh, and the NSYNC one! OMG! That's that funniest!  
  
A/N: Hey! Like the chapter? Well, if you did . . . REVIEW! PLEASE!!!! I'm only ONE away from 400! Thanks you guys and for the 400th review I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! In fact, every 50th review, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! This chapter was fun to write. Well, questions:  
  
Destiny's Phoenix: Yea, sorry about the mistakes! Thanks  
  
WindRider-Damia: Haha, Thesaurus? Umm, phrase book? Glossary? Vocabulary? Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
mysterious-angel: MUAHHAHAHAHAH! Is Peter gay you ask? ::twilight music in background::  
  
Anyways . . . REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! Haha . . . you guys are great! Thanks.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
///// (Like my arrow? HAHAHAHAH! ::cough::) 


	15. Welcome to Miami

OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY! WHEN I FIRST UPDATED I FORGOT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE 400TH PERSON! OK, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:  
  
::drum roll in background:: Activegirl00!!!! AND to the 50th person! ::another drum roll::  
  
emmy-bone-kat!!!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: Welcome to Miami  
  
James woke up, once again, to Lily kissing him. Lily pulled back.  
  
"I woke up an hour ago but I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." Lily grinned. "We're going to arrive pretty soon though. The pilot just told us. Right now it's 7 o'clock in Miami."  
  
"7 o'clock?" James said, fully awake now.  
  
"Yea, time change, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
(A/N: Don't flame me about the time, I have no clue how that'll work! I just remember that when I travel to the west the time gets earlier. . At least I think, yeah I'm pretty sure, but I'm not sure how far it is from Britain to Florida.)  
  
James looked around and saw Bella sleeping, Veronica reading a muggle magazine she had picked up from one of the stands, Remus reading a fiction story, and Sirius also sleeping with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
James smirked and then turned to Bella and gently started shaking her.  
  
"Sheep go baa . . . what?" Bella looked up at James and James looked back at her. James burst out laughing while Bella still looked confused. James shook his head and turned back to Lily and started talking to her about some pranks the Marauders had done in their earlier years.  
  
Sirius snorted in his sleep, gasped, and sat up straight, "DON'T LET THE BANANA WIN!"  
  
"Sirius . . ." Remus couldn't even finish his sentence because he was laughing too hard.  
  
The airplane started shaking and Lily gasped and closed her eyes as hard as she could.  
  
After about ten minutes the plane finally landed and Lily let out a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking out the window. The sun was just setting.  
  
The seat belt sign went off when the plane made a complete stop and everyone took their seat belt off and stood up stretching.  
  
"My butt hurts!" Sirius said rubbing his butt.  
  
"Whatever," Veronica said laughing also rubbing her butt, yawning.  
  
A Slytherin who was behind them pushed past them, "Move it," he hissed, glaring at them.  
  
They all shrug and Lily grabbed her backpack and they all headed off the plane and out of the airport waiting for their busses.  
  
Once again Snape didn't say anything to them as they were waiting, standing about 8 feet away from him. He actually looked deep in thought . . . it was creepy.  
  
And what was even weirder was when Snape gave Peter a nod and then Tricia gave Snape and Peter a nod. Of course, no one but Peter himself noticed.  
  
"When will the bus come?" James said impatiently, tapping his foot, and just as he said that the bus rolled up and everyone cheered tiredly.  
  
The Marauders ended up being the last people to enter the bus and to their disappointed they had to take the first seats.  
  
"Welcome to Miami, I will be your host throughout your entire stay here in Florida! My name is Athena." A girl who looked like she was 19 years old said in an unenthusiastic, sarcastic American voice.  
  
She had on baggy black pants with red stripes on the sides, a shirt with a muggle version of a fairy, tons of different necklaces and bracelets with one spiky ring, and black straight long hair, and aqua eyes. Athena wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either.  
  
Athena looked all over the bus and her eyes rested on Sirius. She rolled her eyes at him when he winked and kept talking, "If you have any questions throughout your entire stay, please ask me."  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Sirius asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You wish," Athena said sitting in the one seat open in front of the Marauders.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Sirius actually looked disappointed. He looked out the window frowning and James turned to his best friend.  
  
"Sirius, don't do that kind of stuff. Some girls don't like that!" James whispered.  
  
"Well sorry! I didn't know! Most girls at Hogwarts liked it when I did that kind of stuff."  
  
"But not ALL girls are like that!" James hissed back.  
  
"You don't have to worry about this kind of stuff anymore James! You already have a girlfriend!" Sirius hissed back angrily, eyes flashing with hurt.  
  
James sighed, "Look Sirius, I'm sorry, let's not start this trip off bad, ok? Just be more understanding and try actually talking with her instead of flirting!"  
  
"It's okay James, I'll do that . . . You're one lucky man James." Sirius looked at Lily who was reading a muggle fantasy book, oblivious to the world around her and then Sirius repeated again, "One lucky man."  
  
James sighed and took one of Lily's hands while she continued reading. It was amazing how he never noticed her before. He would've still loved her even if she still was fat.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked over to Athena and sat in front of her on the floor.  
  
"Look Athena, I'm sorry about earlier, you don't even know me yet and I don't even know you for the matter. So, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius looked down in his lap and started playing with his hands.  
  
Athena studied Sirius for a minute then finally started, "It's all good. By the way, I absolutely love the British accent!"  
  
Sirius grinned and said, "Yeah, well I like the American accent."  
  
"British is better."  
  
"American is."  
  
"British"  
  
"American"  
  
"British"  
  
"American"  
  
"American"  
  
"British"  
  
"Ha! I got you!" Athena said laughing.  
  
Sirius laughed along with her.  
  
"I think one week." Bella said looking at Athena and Sirius. "Want to bet?"  
  
"No because I know you're going to win!" Remus said grinning.  
  
"TruuuuUUUUUuuuue!" Bella laughed. She rested her head on Remus's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
Bella looked up in Remus's eyes, worriedly.  
  
'He's going to break up with me," was Bella's thought.  
  
Remus bit his tongue and turned his head.  
  
"Never mind," he mumbled.  
  
"No, tell me Remus."  
  
"Bella," Remus sighed and looked in her eyes. "You fill my head up with your smiling face, and I just can't get you out of my head. You'll all I think about and your kisses make my heart melt and just seeing you send butterflies through my heart." Bella felt tears in her eyes. This was it; he was going to break up with me. He was just trying to make me feel special before he did.  
"I love you."  
  
Bella burst into tears and in between her sobs she managed to talk, "Oh Remus! I love you!"  
  
It was the biggest grin the other Marauders had ever seen on Remus's face. Usually Remus didn't kiss his girlfriends in public but right then and there he grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Aw, they're so sweet!" Lily said, giggling, her book long forgotten.  
  
"Yeah," James agreed.  
  
Something in the back of Lily's mind told her something. James hasn't yet told her that he loved her. Did he? Lily looked at James and James looked back. Lily went back to her book, shaking her head. If he did, wouldn't he have told her yet?  
  
Peter from behind all of them, glared at all of them in front of him and then glared at James. (A/N: REMEMBER Snape thought JAMES was the mind reader, and now all the Death Eaters think its James ALSO because Voldemort told them!) Stupid boy, he had no clue that Voldemort did a spell so that when a mind reader like James read other people's mind, they would think bad thoughts about him. Peter shook his head in disgust. Pathetic love sick fool.  
  
Veronica started talking to Peter and Peter inwardly groaned. He had been playing nice boy lately. Still acting like a goof ball like the others so there would be no suspension. But Veronica was getting on his last nerves.  
  
Peter thought that Veronica was starting to talk to him because the others were too caught up in each other.  
  
Silly girl.  
  
Peter started talking to her, casually slipping some random jokes there and there.  
  
"So who are all your friends?" Athena asked looking at all of Sirius's friends.  
  
"Oh, well this is James, his girlfriend Lily, her friend Bella, Remus, Peter, and Lily's and Bella's friend Veronica," Sirius said pointing each one out.  
  
Bella and Remus who were still grinning, waved, Lily nodded not looking up from her book, James smiled, Peter gave a short nod, and Veronica smiled and waved. Athena waved back, smiling.  
  
"Poke," Athena said randomly poking Sirius on the arm.  
  
"Poke," Sirius said poking her belly.  
  
"Double poke," Athena said, poking Sirius twice in the ribs. Athena and Sirius 'ohh' and laughed.  
  
"Well . . . infinite poke!" Sirius yelled, jumping up and tickling her. Athena squealed and gasped for air as Sirius kept tickling her.  
  
"O . . . K! You . . . You win!"  
  
"Yes! Ha!"  
  
Athena shook her head and the bus stopped.  
  
"Wow, three hours sure did fly!" James said, standing up and helping Lily up.  
  
"Got that right!" Lily said, laughing.  
  
James grinned at Lily.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks James, now come one, let's follow Athena." Lily sighed looking away. The whole James not saying "I love you" yet was getting on her nerves. When the moment comes, Lily thought and then pushed it aside.  
  
"Ok everyone! Follow me!" Everyone stood up stretching and yawning and followed Athena off the bus. "Ok listen up!" Athena called standing on a stool to get a better view of everyone.  
  
Lily took a look around her and what she could see in the dark, looked nice. There were picnic tables in one corner and where they were staying in was a huge wooden place. Lily wished it was morning so she could see the ocean but decided she'd just have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
"The boy's dormitories are on the left and the girl's are on the right. There are three dormitories of each. Decide where who you want to sleep with. Good night everyone!"  
  
Sirius and the others said good night to Athena and hurried up the stairs to get a good bed and a room with all their friends.  
  
Lily, Bella, and Veronica rushed to one of the girl's dormitories and Lily hurried over to the top bunk which was by the window and put her book bag on it, claiming it was hers, before anyone else did. Bella got the bottom bunk to Lily's and Veronica got the top bunk that was next to theirs and it shared the window with Lily. Athena came in and got the bottom bunk to Veronica's deciding not to sleep in her own room where it would bore her to death. Other girls entered and they all lucked out by not getting Tricia and her crew with them.  
  
"I'm so tired!" Bella moaned while changing into her pj's. Just a second ago a girl brought their entire luggage up with her wand. Yes, they were all witches and wizards here at the place they were staying at.  
  
"Same here. Good night everyone!" Lily said, already changed in her pj's, lying down on her bed and closing her eyes.  
  
"Good night!" Everyone chorused.  
  
After one hour, Lily opened her eyes and sat up looking around. It took forever for all the girls to get ready for bed!  
  
Lily silently padded to the door and opened it. It squeaked loudly and Lily closed her eyes, waiting her someone to say something. Not one word came.  
  
Lily let out a deep breath and squeezed through the door, closing it behind her and started walking down towards the bathrooms. Once she finally got there, she smiled when she saw James.  
  
They had agreed to meet in the bathroom area once everyone was asleep.  
  
James smiled back and whispered, "Finally!"  
  
"Sor-" Lily was cut off short as James put his arms behind Lily's head and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hey, who's down there?" A guy's voice from one of the owner's room yelled.  
  
Lily pulled away and was about to gasp but James just put his mouth back on hers and clumsily guided Lily into the girl's bathroom and into one of the showers still kissing her. James let go and put his hand over Lily's mouth to stop her from breathing so loudly as the guy who called out walked into the bathroom.  
  
He looked into the bathroom fast and then walked out.  
  
After about 5 minutes of making sure it was ok, Lily turned to James.  
  
"That was close!"  
  
"I know right!" James said laughing nervously and then stared at Lily.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Lily said wiping her face just to make sure.  
  
"No," James laughed, "Lily, I told you on the plane but you were asleep at the time but I'm telling you again. I love you."  
  
"What?" Did she hear right?  
  
"I love you," James repeated.  
  
"James," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you more!" James said, pushing Lily gently to the wall of the shower, hand on each shoulder.  
  
"No I love you more!" Lily laughed, wiping away the tears.  
  
"More, more, more, more!"  
  
"No I love you ten billion times more!"  
  
"More!" James said stubbornly, and then kissed Lily. If anything, this was their most passionate kiss they had ever shared. So much love was put in it.  
  
"James!" Lily giggled as James's hands wandered. "James!" Lily said warningly when he didn't stop.  
  
James removed his hands.  
  
Lily sighed, "I promised myself I wouldn't until marriage."  
  
"Ok sorry Lily," James said looking at the ground.  
  
Lily sighed again, "Oh come here you big git!" Lily said grabbing his shirt, turning him around to where he was against the wall, and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! Hehe, did you like it? If so, REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Destiny's Phoenix: Er, thanks? Sorry if it wasn't one of my best chapters, I just want this trip to be fun for them all . . . just wait until the end of the trip . . .  
  
fredngeorgegirl: Tricia has her plans . . .  
  
beyond infinity: See! Haha, I had my plans for Sirius! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Little House Girl: Haha, hmm, snogging? Um, I know it's a British word but I have no clue. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dolphingurl: Sirius will slowly get as happy as the others! ;)  
  
THANKS YOU GUYS! ANY QUESTIONS JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got . . . If someone told me I would get that many when I first started this story I wouldn't believe them! THANKS! 


	16. Snorkeling? Wicked!

A/N: OMG! I'm grounded from the internet! JUST because I was fighting with my mom about the kind of clothes I like! So what if I like the store Hot Topic? She doesn't need to call it a freak store and all! AND she called my shirt that had a fairy on it STUPID! OH well . . . it didn't look right on me anyways. Well, now I'll post this chapter next week . . . I'll probably get done with this today anyways! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! Oh, does anyone have the code for a live journal??? I'll love you forever if you do! Just email me, please???  
  
Chapter 16: Snorkeling? Wicked!  
  
Lily crept up the stairs, dragging James along by the hand, giggling. Once they reached the girl's dormitory, Lily stared at James, smiling.  
  
"I love you James." Lily said, her smile reaching her eyes. The moon shone through the window in the hallway, lighting up her features.  
  
James smiled down at Lily and leaned down. His nose touched hers and he whispered against her lips, "I love you Lily."  
  
James pushed his lips against Lily's and they shared another kiss and then hugged each other.  
  
They didn't let go of each other for awhile until Lily pulled away from James. James gave her a peck on the lips and Lily walked into the girl's dormitory with a huge smile on her face. Lily closed the door and leaned on it, sliding down to the ground. She then started slapping her cheeks in an attempt to get the smile off.  
  
"Wow," Lily said, burying her face into her hands, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"Lily Evans!"  
  
"HMPH!" Lily yelled when a pillow slammed in her face. Lily opened her eyes, tiredly, and stared up at Bella, who was holding a pillow.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor by the door?" Bella demanded, putting a hand on a hip.  
  
Lily looked around her surroundings and then started blushing and smiling, remembering about last night.  
  
"Well . . .?"  
  
"Me and James . . . you know . . ." Lily said blushing.  
  
"You mean . . .? Oh my gosh! Lily!" Bella squealed.  
  
Lily grinned and stood up and started walking over to her bed.  
  
"So . . . how was it?"  
  
"Wonderful," Lily said, grabbing her bathing suit, a short skirt, and a white button up shirt out. "We told each other, I love you also." Lily said taking off her night gown. She then put on her bathing suit.  
  
"Aw! I'm so happy for you!" Bella gave Lily a hug.  
  
Bella was already dressed. She had her bathing suit underneath some short, white shorts and then she had a blue, Hawaiian flower, print shirt on. Her hair was in a loose bun.  
  
Lily laughed and put on her clothes and then did her hair up in a French braid that went around her whole head in a circle. She applied some lip gloss and then turned back to Bella. Lily opened her mouth but stopped when Athena entered.  
  
Athena did some drum roll noises and then said, "Your not so typical American witch!" She laughed and threw her hands up in the air. Lily and Bella laughed.  
  
Athena was wearing some khaki, baggy shorts that went to her knees and a red shirt that had pins going up the sleeves. It looked as though she was wearing a red bathing suit underneath.  
  
"Hey!" Bella and Lily said, waving and smiling.  
  
Athena nodded her head, "Are you guys going to come down there to get breakfast or what?" she laughed.  
  
"What," Bella sand Lily aid in unison and then laughed.  
  
Athena, Bella, and Lily jogged down the stairs.  
  
Lily grinned when she saw James sitting down shoving food in his mouth, with all the other Marauders doing the same. Veronica was sitting next to Peter, talking to him.  
  
James saw Lily and stood up and Lily ran to him and hugged him. James twirled Lily around and set her down in her chair then sat himself down.  
  
"Good morning!" James said, grabbing Lily's hand under the table.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Athena sat down next to Sirius, and Bella sat next to Remus giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"So what are we going to be doing today?" Sirius asked, turning towards Athena.  
  
Athena grinned, "Snorkeling!"  
  
"Snorkeling?" Everyone but Lily asked.  
  
"It's a muggle activity. You use goggles and breathing things and look underneath into the water. It's like a whole new world," Lily tried to explain. In truth, she had never been snorkeling. She just heard about it in Magazines.  
  
"Wicked," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Wicked?" Athena laughed, "Must be a British word."  
  
Lily ate her breakfast and waited for everyone else to get done. Athena finished hers and then put her hair up in a messy bun, standing up.  
  
"Well? Everyone finished?"  
  
"Yes!" Sirius spoke for everyone.  
  
Sirius looked at Athena admirably and Lily stared at Sirius with a curious expression on her face.  
  
'Maybe just this once,' Lily thought and stared into Sirius's eyes, reading his mind.  
  
'Wow, she's so cool. I never met a girl so confidence and collected . . . I wish she'd go out with me but with her looks I bet she has a boyfriend already. And she's an OLDER girl . . . I wonder what we're having for lunch. My stomach is already growling.'  
  
Lily laughed but then saw Sirius sigh and felt sorry for him immediately guessing he was back to thinking about Athena.  
  
'Well, I guess it's time for matchmaker,' Lily thought, grinning.  
  
Everyone hopped on the boats that were behind the building they were staying at, excited.  
  
Lily, Bella, Veronica, and the Marauders got there own boats while everyone else hunted for a boat with there own friends in it. All together there were at least 10 boats.  
  
Athena entered the boat with all the Marauders and all, dragging a big bag with her. "Snorkeling gear," she explained when everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
Lily grinned when Athena sat next to Sirius. Sirius grinned widely and started a conversation with her explaining Hogwarts.  
  
One of the owners to the building hopped in the boat. He looked around 19 year old and he was extremely handsome. He turned and his eyes landed on Lily. He winked at her and Lily shifted uncomfortably. James saw this and wrapped an arm around Lily and glared at the guy.  
  
"Hello!" The guy said, "My name is Gabe and I'll be your boat driver for the rest of your stay here."  
  
Gabe turned around and he looked at Veronica, seeing her quiet in the corner, and winked at her. She blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
Gabe started the engine and everyone laughed when the force of the boat starting, made them almost fall.  
  
The other boats followed and soon all the boats went their separate ways.  
  
The scenery was striking; you could see through the water straight to the bottom, different, tropical fish swam everywhere, and colorful coral was at the bottom.  
  
Gabe stopped the boat after about 30 minutes of riding in the boat and turned to the group.  
  
"Alright, get into pairs and grab your snorkeling gear. Oh, watch out for the eels and sharks."  
  
All of them grabbed their stuff and James immediately grabbed Lily's hand as if to claim that she was his partner.  
  
"How do you put this on?" Sirius exclaimed with the snorkeling mask backwards and one of his hands caught in it.  
  
Athena laughed and helped him undo it. Lily secretly smiled when Sirius blushed. That was a first.  
  
Once Athena got her snorkeling gear on, she took off her clothes leaving her only in a bathing suit. Lily felt the urge to walk over to Sirius and close his mouth.  
  
The rest took off their clothes.  
  
Once everyone got situated they all dove down.  
  
While the others were going towards the mangrove, Lily and James went out in the open.  
  
Lily pointed to the coral reef, eyes wide and James nodded. Bubbles popped out of his mouth when he mouthed "Look," pointing at an eel. The eel minded its own business and continued slithering about.  
  
~~  
  
Athena broke from the surface of the water along with Sirius and took off her mask and water piece.  
  
"Like it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, it's so pretty down there and everything."  
  
Athena smiled. "You know, you're different from other boys I met before . . . you actually act like yourself and not some big mucho."  
  
Sirius smirked, "*You* are *very* different form all the girls I met. They act too girly for my own good. They're always fussing about their hair and make up."  
  
Athena laughed but stopped once Sirius started to lower his head. She slowly closed her eyes and felt Sirius's wet lips on hers. It was unlike any kiss she had ever experience.  
  
"Everyone back in the boat! We have to make it by lunch!" Gabe called from the boat. Athena and Sirius pulled away from each other slowly and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Athena said swimming towards the boat.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Sirius laughed, swimming as fast as he could.  
  
'I guess I wont have to be matchmaker after all,' Lily thought once everyone got in the boat and seeing Sirius and Athena holding hands.  
  
***  
  
About two weeks later (with much snorkeling and boat trips involved), Lily paced the empty room.  
  
'It couldn't be . . . not now.' Lily thought, running a hand through her already messy hair.  
  
"You know you're going to make a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that." James said, entering the room without knocking.  
  
"James!" Lily gasped and then her voice changed, "You know how many times I've told you before to knock before entering!"  
  
James grinned, "Aw, but you still love me."  
  
Lily shook her head and then continued pacing.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked walking over to Lily.  
  
"Nothi-ahhhh!" In a flash of an eye, Lily tripped and landed on her face.  
  
James rushed to her side, "Lily, are you alright?" He helped her to her feet. "Still the same old Lily . . . always tripping."  
  
Lily blushed and continued her pacing; muttering something along the lines, "Tripping wasn't good . . . not now."  
  
James was starting to get a little annoyed. "Lily . . ."  
  
"James . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
James . . ."  
  
"Just tell me already!"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, the end for now . . . ::sigh:: Check out my UJOURMAL people!!! I have all my story updates in there now and then if anything confuses you.  
  
Oh, Lily will do mind reading every once in a while, remember she said she didn't want to do it unless it was important? I'll answer questions in the next chapter. 


	17. Always expect the unexpecting

**A/N:** **_READ THIS!_**_ I'm **SO** sorry if I confused **any** of you! But yes, Lily and James did to it. I thought I made it clear but I guess I didn't . . . Recap: Lily, once James looked down at the floor in the bathroom, gave in and called James a big git and pulled him into a kiss. I just didn't want to go into detail. I guess people didn't understand that . . . and then with Bella and Lily's conversation. Well, I'm sorry about that. Unto the story!_

_OMG! I can't believe who died in the fifth book . . . ::tear:: and they were one of my favorite characters in the books . . . ::sobs uncontrollably:: Oh, I'm not going to change anything in this story to match the book. I will in later stories though. THANKS ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!_

_Updating this A/N again. Sorry for the long wait . . . today is the 25th of July and I still don't know if this will get done before school starts . . . Ugh . . . WELL I GOT MY PERMIT AT LEAST! Yay! That was another reason why I haven't updated in a while . . . but that shouldn't be an excuse for like 2 months . . . SORRY!_

_Ok . . . it's the 28th of September, this is outrageous. I'm so sorry . . . I'm not going to have this chapter beta read, so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes._

**Disclaimer:**_ Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, except a few characters there and there._

**Chapter 17:** _Always expect the unexpected_

James looked at Lily for a while.

"Wait . . . so you're telling me . . . that you . . . _ Lily_ . . . are _pregnant_? **My** Lily . . . _pregnant?_ You are _pregnant_?" James stared at Lily, his mouth hanging open a little. 

Lily slowly nodded and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh James, I knew I should've waited until marriage!" Lily sank to the floor and putted her head in her hands. She was shaking all over.

James stared at Lily, "No Lily, it was my fault . . . I pressured you . . . I need to go . . . and think about this." James ran out of the room.

Lily started crying. 

_What am I going to do? This wont work out . . . not now . . . I'm only seventeen! Why did I do it? Because I love him . . . Oh dear . . ._

Lily, shaking, walked over to her bed and hopped on it. She crawled over to the edge and opened the window, and then let her legs hang out the window. Wind came threw the room, and Lily's hair billowed around her. When the wind stopped, her hair hung to her face, creating curtains around her face.

_What if . . . James left me? I would be all alone . . . with the baby._

Soon Lily fell asleep, the pregnancy test she had bought from a close muggle store, left on the floor.

***

"Veronica! Look at this! I found it on the floor . . ."

"Bella . . . is that . . . _Lily's_?!"

"I think so . . . Oh my God . . ."

"What's going on in here?" 

"Athena . . . um, _look_!"

There were two gasps.

"_Remus!_ What are you doing in here!"

"Bella . . . are you _pregnant_?"

"**No!** This is . . . _Lily's_."

Lily heard the voices from far away and slowly came back to earth with a jolt. 

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Bella said, her foot steps getting closer to Lily.

Sobs escaped Lily, as she sat up and looked at at Athena, Remus, Bella, and Veronica who stood in the middle of the room looking shocked.

"Can I just be alone for awhile?" Lily said, lowering her head.

Everyone soundlessly nodded and walked out of the room.

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Lily . . ."

Lily quickly looked up to see James standing there, looking uncomfortable with the invisibility cloak in his hands. 

"James . . ."

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"I'm scared James."

"Me too . . ."

Lily jumped out of her bed and walked over to James.

"I'm thinking we should head back over to England and get things ready . . . for the baby." James gave Lily a soft smile and grabbed her hands.

"You're not leaving me?" 

"I love you Lily, of course not."

Lily gave James a watery smile and said, "I love you too."

_(A/N: Ok . . . I just realized that whole thing sounded corny but oh well . . .)_

James embraced Lily, "Come on, we better get our things packed up. I already talked to the people that work here. They said it was ok and they understand. They got the plane tickets ready to go and we are going to be leaving here not tomorrow, but the next day after that."

Lily gave out a loud sigh and and leaned into James.

"I guess we wont be going to Disney World and all the other theme parks then." Lily said after awhile.

James shook his head. "We'll still have fun in England. At least our friends can come back and tell us about everything."

Lily nodded and quickly looked up, "James, what about the money for the baby. The clothes, the food, the diapers . . . we don't even have jobs!"

"Don't worry about that, I have enough money in Gringotts to last us the rest of our lives! But I will get a job. Not a big one because I want to know everything that happens with the baby."

"Ok, that's good. Let's go tell our friends." Lily pulled James with her out of the room and down the stairs where all of their friends were talking in low whispers around a table.

Right when James and Lily entered the room, everyone hushed and stared at them.

"What? We're having a baby!" James exclaimed, grinning. Everyone gave a sigh of relieve to see James smiling and they let out a laugh.

"So what's happening to you guys? Will you be staying here?" Sirius said his grin fading a little. 

James shook his head.

"Well then," Sirius said as he puffed his chest out and stuck his nose in the air. He then walked over to James and Lily and returned to his normal self and said with much excitement, "Just let me be your best man at your wedding!"

Lily and James blushed and both glared at Sirius.

Everyone around the table laughed . . . all but one.

***

"So what do you want to name it?" Lily said after the plane took off.

James shifted in his sit so that he was comfortable and put on a thinking expression.

"Harry if it's a boy and Danielle if it's a girl."

Lily thought for a moment, then nodded.

Yesterday for Lily and James was filled with mostly packing. Later everyone in Lily's room got in a circle and started talking about the baby. By the end of the night, Lily was the most reddest she had ever been from all the attention she had received. 

James grabbed Lily's hand and started playing with her fingers.

After a while James broke the comfortable silence, "You have beautiful hands . . . what size do you wear on rings?"

"Five . . . . And you have a beautiful smile."

James couldn't help it, he smiled at Lily after she said it.

"You have beautiful eyes too," James said, grinning even more.

"Well, you have beautiful hair," as Lily said this, she ruffled his hair making it stick out even more.

"You have beautiful-"

"James!" Lily gasped, cutting James off in mid sentence.

"What?"

"I just had an awful thought . . . what if the pregnancy test was wrong? What if I'm _not_ having a baby?"

James stared at Lily for a second, taking it in, "Well . . . we can't make the plane go back now if you aren't . . . but we'll just have to get another pregnancy test when we get back.

"Ok . . ."

James continued to play with her fingers, taking the one ring she had on her thumb and putting it on all of her fingers. He put the ring back on her thumb and began to kiss each of her fingers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" James said, smiling.

Lily smiled back and gave James a couple of kisses on his lips.

Lily sat back in her seat and looked next to her to see an old lady staring at them with wide, wild eyes.

"You know . . . you two remind me of me and my husband . . . . Before he died . . . anyways . . . Don't ever lose him. You two have something special. A _powerful_ bond of love." The old lady said. And with that she looked back down on her book, which was in her lap, and began reading as though she said nothing.

Lily nodded and looked back at James who was still playing with her fingers, staring at them in amazement. Lily let out a little laugh and James looked at her with a soft smile.

After a couple of hours, the plane finally landed and James and Lily got up stretching. Lily had been debating whether or not to tell James what the old lady said. Now that Lily thought about it, as they exited the plane, she never found out what the old lady's name was. She shoved the old lady out of her mind and sped up her walk as to beat the crowd in getting their luggage.

_(A/N: Grr . . . I never realized how hard it is to write this chapter till now . . . I was starring at my nails and I was like, "What the . . . ::slaps self:: I MUST WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!!" Oh wait . . . I also just realized I'm grounded from the internet for two weeks (another reason why I'm writing is because the only thing I can do on my computer is listen to my music, play games, and get on Word) so when you read this . . . I wrote this two weeks earlier.)_

_A/N: I'm ending it there. I had that written 2 months ago and I should've just posted it then. Much sorry for the wait. _

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_


End file.
